The Golden Thread
by Cassie-D1
Summary: Ariana Lux; best friend to the Golden Trio is sent to the Marauders Era during the Final Battle. She's now back in her 'true' time as the pureblood twin sister of James Potter, with only remembering bits of Ari Lux's past...Now starting Hogwarts all over, she discovers her Seer Gift and more! What is her destiny exactly?Is it greater then Harry's? SiriusOC RemusOC CedricOC sameOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She was running through the fallen pieces of what was left of the grand staircase of Hogwarts outside the main entrance door. It was the Final Battle. She was exhausted and beaten. Her heart was pounding like mad inside her chest...Everywhere she turned she was seeing green; red; blue; yellow; and purple flashes of color flying about, all looking for a target of the opposing side to take down. Students, both old and young were running about in tears looking for cover from the firing curses.

It felt as if she had been battling off the Death Eaters nonstop for hours now…which in reality she had been, seeing as the battle had began in the early evening hours and it was now nearing close to dawn-break.

She kept shooting out spell after spell; and hex after hex; and curse after curse. Her brain was racing in anticipation to what to throw at her enemy next, and her mouth was yelling out curses so fast that she was stunned her wand-arm could even keep up with it. It's definitely times like this that she was truly grateful for having Hermione thinking and putting together the whole idea of creating Dumbledore's Army back in their fifth year. All those defensive spells were really starting to come in handy! Plus, with all the extra practicing and studying she had done this last year in secret with the rest of the D.A members that had also returned back to school during this dark time was now benefiting all of them enormously...much to shock and dismay of all the fully grown Death Eaters they were taking down!

She blinked drawing in a mouthful of air as another Death Eater fell to the ground lifeless, defeated by her. The smoke in the air was starting to make her eyes water. 'Where is he?' She thought frantically gripping her gray and silver phoenix tail wand tighter; her knuckles going white form her tight grip as she slipped from one hall to another in the now ruined school. 'He has to be around here somewhere!'

She turned around another corner and yelped diving straight for the ground as the Cruciatus Curse flew just centimeters above her head, attempting to hit her. After sending off her own nasty jinx in return and looking up to see that she was now in the clear once more, (at least for the moment anyways), she got back up on to her tired and worn feet taking off on her search once more for any sign of Harry.

She ran down a winding hall running into an near deserted corridor but then suddenly she froze in mid-step, seeing one of her dear friends in a tight struggle…the bright red and pale skin contrast of the one Ginny Weasley stood out in the dull ruins of the gray ash of stone almost painfully as she stood fighting all on her own against two strong male Death Eaters...and she wasn't fairing well.

Ariana Lux gasped seeing the big open gashes on her friend's side staining both her sweater and jeans with dark red, she also saw a nasty gash on her head, causing little twinkles of blood to drip down her forehead to the side of her head and off down to her chin. "Ginny!" She screamed in horror as Ari saw a flash of green heading straight towards the younger girls chest. "No!" She shrieked and swished her wand hastily aiming it straight at the girl sending a Nonverbal spell of '_Flipendo' _(the knockback Jinx), shooting at her like a slingshot, knocking her twenty paces to the right and down to the ground in a heap as the killing curse missed the young red-head just barely.

Aria didn't hesitate to throw her own killing curse at the two Death Eaters who had their backs turned to her...she no longer had it in her to feel any remorse for using this certain unforgivable on the cowards who called themselves the superior ones all just because they followed the monster that was known as Voldemort. Why should she feel guilty for using it on them knowing fully well that they wouldn't hesitate one second to turn around and use it on her?…Besides it's a war, and no matter which side you chose to stand on - killing was a must when it came to survival, especially in this war when it came to light and dark. Right and wrong.

Watching as the two Death Eater's fell to the ground lifeless, Aria rushed over to Ginny dropping to the ground beside her shocked friend who was staring blankly at the now dead mask-less figures laying less then twenty feet away from them. Aria flinched as some of the sharp ruins priced into her shins and knees, cutting into her jeans and skin drawing bits of blood out but tried to pay no mind to it...She's had much worse then a few sharp rocks cutting into her...,much worse...

And besides, what was most important at the moment, was making sure Ginny was all right.

"I'm so sorry Ginny, are you all right? Are you hurt anywhere?" She asked holding the younger girl's head in her hands scanning for any new wounds from the her jinx. "I didn't mean to throw you so hard, it's just I saw the killing curse and I couldn't think of anything else to do and I panicked! And I guess put more power into the spell then I thought...and Merlin, Ginny I'm so sorry!"

"Ari…" Ginny muttered trying to get the older girls attention but failed miserably as she kept rambling on and on. "Ariana!" She barked out louder shaking her by the collar of her shirt causing Aria to grow silent. "I'm fine…I'm fine, look!" Ginny claimed waving her hands over her body and face as if trying to show proof to the darker haired girl, "I'm alive thanks to you Aria…don't be sorry! You have nothing to be sorry about; it's only a few cuts and scraps, promise!" Ginny said, her voice unusually high knowing that if Ari hadn't been there when she was then she would be the one lying dead in what was left of the school corridor, not the two Death Eaters.

The thought alone made the youngest Weasley shudder.

Ari only nodded her head while taking in a deep shaky breath to gather herself before realizing that this was the longest that she had stayed in one place at a time since the battle had begun. She whipped her head around in both directions to make sure there were no Death Eaters in sight before helping the other girl up, supporting her by the arm, "Come on, we have to get a move on Gin. And try to hurry please! Your injuries look really bad; we have to get you to the Great Hall to stop the bleeding...and keep your wand out and ready just in case..."

"Where's Harry?"

The slightly older girl (by only five months, mind you, even though she was a year ahead of her in school) licked her lips hesitated before answering, "I don't know…," she whispered, trying not to show the panic in her voice that was building up inside with each passing second that she couldn't find her best friend and practical cousin and brother…Harry was her family even if they weren't blood related, they both somehow knew that they were though, they just had this connection with one another. It was odd, but they just knew that they were connected... Especially with her not knowing who her parents were, with them being killed within the first war (at least that's what they were assuming what had happened to them) resulting in her becoming an orphan and being placed into the foster system at the age of one with no other known family to take her in…, "I haven't seen him in a couple hours..."

"Ron?" Ginny asked as they stumbled through the remains of what use to be the courtyard seeing other students and teacher's helping out one another, them also beginning to make their way towards the Great Hall. "And what about Hermione, tell me she's all right...both of them...? And what of Luna and Neville?"

"He's with the rest of your family in the Great Hall, where they've set up the temporary med-wing. He's there along with 'Mione. I was just leaving the Hall when I passed them going in there to try and look for Harry…thank God I did, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to you in time…"

Ginny tensed beside her, "Are they…?"

"All of them are okay for now. Fred was hurt pretty badly though. A wall fell on him during an explosion crushing his legs and chest, but he should be fine with time and plenty of rest…Percy was knocked unconscious by a nasty jinx, but was coming to before I left," Ari said pulling the other girl harder wanting to get her into the safety wards to keep any dark wizards out as they tended to the wounded. "Compared to those two, the rest of your family was mostly unharmed, just a few bumps and bruises and scarps here and there."

"Ginny!" She heard the shriek of Molly Weasley as she ran over to embrace the youngest child of the Weasleys'. "My heavens, look at you!" She cried and began to mumble healing spells that would stop the bleeding and heal the cuts.

"Mom, I'm fine!" She whined as they made their way over to the rest of the Weasley clan.**  
**

"You're covered in blood!" Charlie said staring at his little sister in fear.

"And I would be dead if Ari hadn't gotten to me in time!" She said back wanting her family to stop fussing when things could have clearly been much worse. "You should have seen her! She knocked those two Death Eaters down like it was nothing – "

"Ariana!" Boomed a deep voice from the far right side of the hall cutting Ginny off. _Remus Lupin_. "Good gods! You need to get those cuts stitched up before you lose even more blood then what you've already have!

"Wha…?" She trailed off as he pointed towards her side and lower back. And sure enough there was big dark thick blood stain staining a good majority of her shirt...the blood was even starting to drip from her shirt, the cotton having already soaked up as much as it could before the material couldn't hold anymore. "Oh?" She replied back shocked, running her hand over part of the decent side wound wincing as a wave of agony hit her from the brief contact.

The cut ran from where her jeans and shirt met, and on to her back to the middle of her side wrapping around to her midsection ending on the opposite side of her ribs. And all around that there were cuts and gashes spreading out everywhere. It marked her dark navy blue long sleeve shirt, but at least it was a darker shirt so it made it look less gruesome…so that was kind of a plus... Her skinny jeans on the other hand weren't so lucky, they were a light wash color and form fit, so they clung to her body and with the blood soaking out of her wounds, the jeans were soaking up the red color of the blood on to them greedily. Her white classic converse weren't in much better condition either, dirt and grime covered them along with a few blood stains…she didn't think they were deadly cuts, but yet they were serious enough to lose a good amount of blood combined that it would cause some serious damage over time.

"These are worse than Ginny's Aria!" Mrs. Weasley gasped and immediately went to muttering healing spells on the girl closing the ripped and bruised skin.

"Merlin Ari," She heard Fred breathe out staring up at her from his resting cot. He had white wraps wrapped all around his body and it looked for it to pain him to breath let alone speak! George was sitting right along beside him, mouth hanging open and staring wide-eye at her bloody abdominal and back as well, as the blood stains seemed to continued to grow by the second.

"Have you seen him?" She heard Hermione ask not too far away from where she now stood.

She turned her head to look at her other best friend seeing her lined with a few cuts and bruises but not anything too serious standing next to Ron who also only had a few minor injuries as well gripping 'Mione's hand in his in what looked to be a death-grip. Both looking pale and almost sickly staring down at her injuries wincing as a few more drops of blood dripped from her shirt on to the floor staining it maroon.

Ari sighed biting her lip as Mrs. Weasley turned her to the side lifting her shirt up slightly to get a better look at the gashes on her back gasping at those one as well, "No, I haven't," She cringed as the healing spells continued to closed and stitch her skin back together, "…have you guys?"

"No. Not since the three of us were forced to split up with you after we left the Room of Requirement from destroying Ravenclaw's diadem because of running into Yaxley and Dolohov …" Hermione trailed off.

"We thought that maybe he had run off to try and find you?" Ron added, "To make sure they hadn't gotten to you after us three had gotten away and all...ya know...not realizing you weren't with us..." He gulped, "That's when we came back here to see if either of you's were here, but you were just leaving...and he hasn't shown up here at all from what we've heard..."

All Ari could do was nod at the two after that, feeling dread build up in her heart making it feel extremely heavy.

As she was continuing getting healed, a voice from everywhere and nowhere echoed around them in the hall giving her the shivers. Everyone stilled to what they were doing as a voice that they didn't recognize as the Dark Lord's came to their ears.

"_The wickedness that was twisted must be upturned;_

_When the balance is restored victory will be obtained._

_The curse must be reversed for the fate of us all;_

_A sacrifice must be done to restore this precious soul to its rightful place_."

"Harry!" Ari shouted turning away from the Weasleys'; Hermione and Remus sprinting out of the hall faster than anyone had ever seen her run before.

"Aria, no! You aren't fully healed!" She heard Remus shout from behind her starting to chase after her before realizing that he wouldn't be able to catch her. She could hear the other's also calling her name as well begging her to come back, some chasing after her along with Remus, (like Hermione and Ron; Bill and Charlie and George…she knew Ginny tried but got held back most likely by Mr. or Mrs. Weasley, and Fred would have most likely as well if he wasn't so tied up at the moment...)…but she didn't stop, she didn't even fault in her run. She needed to find Harry. She needed to fight by his side and make sure that he had the proper cover and back-up.

She ran through the battlefield knowing that the others were somewhere behind her but had now lost all sight of her within all the madness of the frontline of the battle and she began throwing hexes and curses at all the Death Eaters as she passed them, dodging many curses that were aimed especially for Potter's little blood traitor sidekick.

She was a pureblood, that much she knew about her family heritage, the sorting hat had told her and the rest of the Great Hall that bit of information about herself during the sorting ceremony during her first year. But she still had no clue to whom exactly her parents were, it was a mystery to all. And now thanks to her unknown pureblood parentage, she was the number one target after Harry (of course) to be fetch. The rumor was that Voldemort wanted her brought to him so he could do some spell himself to know who's family the bloodtraitor came from first, before he killed her personally himself, (not like that was stopping his followers from throwing the killing curse at her though).

She froze on spot when one Death Eater caught her eye and aimed her wand at the masked figure that was beginning to recite the killing curse at Oliver Wood, whose back was turned trying to help a few fourth years that were badly hurt. Without wasting even half a second she shouted her own "Avada Kedavra!" quicker than she had ever said anything in her life. A burst of a powerful green flash of light shot from her gray/silver wand taking him out before he even knew what hit him.

Wood turned around his mouth slightly ajar looking at the dead wizard behind him then closed his mouth turning back around, looking back at her pale cut up face in a daze-like state at what had just happened. He opened his mouth again to say something but Aria cut him off by giving a curt nod knowing he was about to give her his thanks before taking off in another mad dash trying to get to the front of Hogwarts were she hoped Harry would be at.

It kind of seemed to be her thing today, to be saving her classmates and former classmates from near death...not that she complaining about it, if she could save someone she knew and cared for, then she was all for it...

As Aria was nearing the front entrance where most of the fight was taking place, a huge gust of wind hit her throwing her backwards. Aria groaned landing on her back with a hard thump. She leaned up on her elbows looking around in surprise at what had just happened before she quickly scurried up to her feet. She took a deep breath gathering herself together getting ready to begin her sprint again, when out of nowhere she was struck by a bright blinding white light that seemed to come from the early-dawn sky, straight from above...Almost as if it was descending straight from the clouds and heavens itself!

Ariana could still hear the dull echoes of battle going on around her, and a few terrified cries of her name as she screamed out in agony as the glowing white light continued to engulfed her body bringing her down to her knees screaming like she had never screamed before. It was worse then the Cruciatus Curse that the young seventeen year old had been place under more than just a few numerous times in the past couple months...Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion as Aria rolled down on to her side on the grungy muddy ground in a heap curling into a small ball in overwhelming pain. She was vaguely aware of some of her classmates and other people yelling her name trying to reach her threw the white glow, but no one could get past it. Two Auror's, whom she couldn't place any names too at the moment where trying to bring down the spell that was being placed on her, and Oliver Wood who had completed his task with helping the fourth years had rushed over and was casting every curse at the light he could think of trying to break through it as he watch her body twitch and turn in agonizing pain, knowing her screams of pain would be forever haunting his dreams now...Cedric Diggory **(Yes, Cedric is not dead) **and Roger Davies weren't far behind Oliver and the Auror's trying to break the white light down that was surrounding her, but nothing was working, and Arianna was starting to almost grow fainter too...almost as if she was becoming transparent...like a ghost even...

Ariana's body stiffen and felt little pricks price into her skin as if there were thousands of little needles being priced into every square inch of her skin, and she briefly wonder if this was how it felt like as you were getting ready to meet with death before finally she was overcome with darkness.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Ari! Ari! Please wake up! Please...? I don't want you to be hurt anymore, so wake up!...A-Ariana?" She heard a voice crying out to her from her left side. She felt bad for causing what sounded like a very young child, or _whoever_ it was, because well, she very well didn't know who he was...such fear, but her eyes just felt to heavy too even attempt to open. "Please don't die…I'll give you all my chocolate frogs for the rest of forever if you wake up, I promise!"

Ariana stirred, but when she moved her head pain burst through every part of her body. She cried out and at her side she could hear the young child's cry of dread. Aria still couldn't open her eyes. It hurt too much. She felt herself drifting in a sea of pain and darkness that pulling her, not willing to let her out quite yet.

"Ariana, darling? Can you hear me? Where does it hurt, can you tell me that?" There was a gentle voice calling her name, and cool smooth hand on her forehead. She knew this voice, she thought to herself desperately as she tried to open her eyes but couldn't. "Sweetie, can you open your eyes for me, it's going to be okay."

The only reply the young girl gave was a small whimper and another cry of pain.

"Hold on there baby-girl," said a much deeper voice, then she felt large strong arms wrap around her pulling her into their warm embrace trying to obviously sooth her and her discomfort and pain. It wasn't long til Aria was meant with all numbness and all sounds of the world around her was tuned out as she fell into the darkness of unconsciousness yet again.

When Ari awoke next, she found herself staring at a creamy light lavender canopy of a large queen size bed. It looked familiar, but yet unfamiliar to her at the same time. She struggled to sit up, but fell back into the mattress and fluffy pillows with a loud groan as she felt how sore her body truly was.

Small heavy feet came running and Ariana looked up from her spot hazily to see a small little boy standing in the doorway gawking at her his mouth hanging open. He looked upset to see her being in pain and he paled instantly at the sight, tears springing to his hazel eyes imminently. "Mum! Mum, she's awake and doesn't feel good! Mum! Come on you must hurry it up, she doesn't look good! Mum!" The boy screamed out into the hall in a panic flaring his arms about like an wild animal that's escaped from the zoo trying to find his way back to the wildness. "MOTHER!" He screamed again this time from the top of his lungs, his voice going an octave higher than what it originally was making her cringe at the pitchy-ness.

If her head didn't hurt before, it most definable did now!

Now a new group of feet were hurrying down the hall in a frenzy. A beautiful woman with dark raven hair and bright hazel eyes who looked to be in her early thirties hurried into the room heading straight towards her and the bed that she currently occupied taking a seat right beside her on the bed. She reached up with her soft soothing hands pushing some of Aria's hair off of her face and running her fingers through it, gently combing it with her fingers. Her hands were gentle and cool on Aria's burning face.

The boy had moved to the side of the bed next to the women and continued to watch her with sad wide eyes. "Ari," he whispered tears still stinging his eyes from behind his round glasses. "Are you okay?"

"James," his mother's voice was gentle but firm, "Not now…you can talk to your sister in a bit, but please go get your father for me, tell him that Arianna's woken now, and to get me some more pain soothing potions for her head and her other sores."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured without any hesitation rushing from the room quickly almost tripping over shoelaces in the process.

Sister? She wasn't anyone's sister; she was an only child wasn't she? So why did this beautiful woman just say she was this James's boy sister? And Father, was her dad really here in this odd place? Was she finally going to be able to meet her father?! Was this really going to happen? And who exactly was this woman? Was this possibly her mother?

Did she get adopted somehow without her knowing about it...?

'What in the name of Merlin was going on?'

Gosh her head was really starting to hurt again…

A million memories started to spin around in her head. In some memories, she was an only child and she lived in the muggle world as a little girl in a muggle orphanage wondering why she didn't have any parents like most other kids, expect for the other kids that she lived with at the orphanage. She had long shiny smooth raven ivory hair and round bright piercing blue eyes with naturally long thick eyelashes. She remembered in the memories with the blue eyes how shocked she was when an old man with a long white silvery beard showed up at the orphanage with a letter in his hand with her name written on it in fancy lettering informing her that she was special, and not like the other kids at the home, and that he would really like it if she would highly consider coming to his special school called 'Hogwarts' that coming fall for young witches and wizards…And of course she remembers accepting his offer. She remembered the many trips to the library, mountain loads of books and parchment with the never ending homework assignments, and loads of hand sores form note taking. And there were friends too! Lots of friends…but specifically two boys and a friendly but strong headed curly haired girl. One of the boys looked an awful lot like this James boy, but with green eyes a lot like her own now but yet they weren't like her own either, they were different…he also had a funny lighten-bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Then there was a red-headed boy who seemed to always be stuffing his mouth with food nonstop, they were named Harry and Ron. The curly headed girl, always loved reading, and had the answer to everything; she remembered that's who she spent most of her time in the library with. She was the smartest witch in their class and possibly all of Hogwarts and their generation! Her name was Hermione. She knew all three of them were her best friends.

In her other memories, she was a daughter of a very rich and very well-known wizarding family. They were Pureblood's, and they were very well respected, the Potter's. And she was the twin sister of a boy with jet black raven hair and glasses. She too had the same raven color hair as her twin which was the same color and length of what it was in other memories, but unlike her twin she had different color eyes. Where his were hazel like their mother's with glasses to improve his vision, her's were no longer her bright blue pricing ones but were just like her father's which were these round striking intoxicating green instead with no glasses (she hadn't needed the assistance of glasses in either memories), she also still had her long dark thick eyelashes that complemented her eyes very nicely. Other than the different eye color everything else seemed to be the same about her, same smile, same nose, same everything…for the most part. In these memories she was raised in the wizarding world, and her parents both had very important jobs in the wizarding world. Her father was a top Auror, and her mother was a co-head of one of the many departments of the Ministry. Her and her twin brother were very close, attach to the hip one would even say…even as babies they couldn't stand to be apart for too long. But that's usually how most twins were.

She saw pictures fly by in her head comparing the two separate lives. She was so confused, and her head hurt horribly from trying to figure out why she was remembering two different lives that were in two different times. It didn't make any sense.

"Mummy?" She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks feeling terrified on the inside. The pretty woman with the hazel eyes sat next to her coming into her eye-line immediately with a caring loving look expressed on her face.

"I'm right here, love, everything is going to all right, I promise you my darling." She soothed gently. "Now try to sleep, Arianna my love. Daddy has gone to get more pain soothing potions. When you wake up next, you father will hopefully be back with the potions I asked him to get."

She nodded her head slowly wincing as a shot of pain sprung around in her head and neck from the small movement and closed her eyes hope that what this women, who seemed to be mother was saying was true...because this pain she was feeling right now was truly unbearable.

When Ari awoke next, her head was not quite as dizzy. She was able to slowly sit up and this time she only felt a little soreness.

"Mum?" Aria called. Her mother ran into the room, her hazel eyes going straight to her daughter.

"Ari?" There was worry and tension in her voice. "Do you feel dizzy or sick at all?" Her mother asked cautiously.

"No. I feel… kind of hungry," She confessed after thinking for a moment. Her mother nodded.

"I'll go grab you a light lunch then. Do you feel up to having James come in to see you? The boy is going absolutely mad without you," Her mother trailed off giving of off small smile to the little girl.

"Yes, I would like to see James," she heard herself say longingly surprising herself at the large need she had inside herself to see this stranger that seemed to be her brother.

Within seconds, she could hear the pounding of feet up the stairs and the boy with hazel eyes and glasses had thrown himself down next to her on her bed. His glasses were sliding down his nose slightly as he threw his arms around her tightly before taking her face in his hands squishing his nose up against hers starring deep into her eyes with a very serious look on his own face.

"Do you still feel hurt at all?" he asked her his eyebrows pulling down making him seem a lot older then a mere six year old. She nodded her head 'no' slowly.

"I'm okay," she said quietly. "I feel fine, but what happened, I don't remember anything?"

"You fell down the winding staircase in the library when we were playing tag! It was so scary; you hit your head so hard and then one of Great-Great-Grandpa Potter's scary Dark Arts' books that we aren't allowed to ever touch fell on you and this bright white blinding light shot out from it and hit you in the chest and you screamed really loud like you were in the worse pain in the whole wide world before you just stopped moving and your eyes closed! I thought for sure you would never wake up and were a goner!...It was so scary Ari…I'm so glad you're okay now though! I don't know what I would have done without you! You're my bestest friend!"

"Oh." Aria blinked at the information overload she was given by the little boy in front of her, trying to soak it all in.

James eyes widened, "Are you sure you're okay Aria? Mommy and daddy tried like a billion and one spells on you, but you still didn't open your eyes…They had no idea what kind of magic had happened to you and were really scared too! Daddy even almost started to cry when you wouldn't open your eyes, but then you made a noise and he got this weird look in his eye and gripped his wand really tight and kept trying more spells to try to help you...It was so bad!"

"Yes silly, of course I'm all right now, can't you see it for yourself," she said with a shake of her head for her brother finding herself smiling at the boy in front of her. "Whatever daddy and mommy did must of worked seeing as I'm feeling as good as new again!"

"Good, because as your older brother it is my job to protect you from all dangers and harm and to make sure you are always safe!"

Aria's face dropped in confusion, "But I thought we were twins?"

James rolled his eyes and sighed shaking his head, "We are Ariana! But technically I am older than you because I was born first! I know you don't like being second to me, but really Ariana you must get past this jealousy streak of yours with me being first-born, it's not suiting of you." He said in a very serious voice before bursting out into a silly grin and giggles, obviously not being as serious as he tried to make his speech out to be.

"Oh…" Ari said back giggling a little to herself as well realizing that he was only joking with her about the jealousy part of being the younger one.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Look, mum, look dad! They've finally arrived!"

Aria smiled looking at her brother lovingly as he jumped up and down with his Hogwarts letter in his hand waving it around for the whole world to see. She sat in her seat at the breakfast table staring down at her own Hogwarts letter that lay in her hands, feeling déjà vu.

She still wasn't exactly sure what was real and what wasn't anymore. But she somehow already knew Hogwarts as if it was the back of her hand. She knew that she was a Gryffindor, and that she loved it there. She felt as if going to Hogwarts was like returning back to home…even though technically she had never been there yet. Well, at least Ariana Potter hadn't anyways. Ariana Lux on the other hand has...if that is, Ariana Lux was even real...?

HP/HP/HP/HP

When the official day of the school term of September 1st came to head for her first year at Hogwarts, Aria felt odd. Her old memories kept popping up in her head and were trying to overlap her present. It was a weird feeling to feel.

She kissed her mother and father good-bye with nice long hugs to each of them as well and promises to write them both as much as possible as James hugged them and said his farewells as well. Then as the train whistle blew telling all the students to aboard she followed James reflexively onto the train and sat in the same compartment with a distant look on her face. Truth be told, she was quite nervous to be going off to Hogwarts...there was so many things that could happen and go wrong, and what if she found out that her memories of this Ariana Lux were actually _real actual memories_! Then what?

And better yet, why would she have these memories of someone else's life, and why would this girl have the same name as her besides her last name and look the exact same as her besides her eyes? Ugh, so many questions, and not enough answers...

It wasn't long before another boy entered their compartment with them. He looked at them both with curious eyes and sat down next to James and started talking. Ari wasn't quite paying attention to what was being said until James gestured to her with his hand.

"And this is Ariana," he said gesturing over to the tiny girl sitting next to the window. "Or Aria, or Ari for short."

The boy looked over at her smiling and she smiled politely back at him, "Hello," he grinned back, "Are you two related?"

"Yes, we are twins." James said lifting his chin up proudly.

"Oh…well, I'm Sirius Black Aria!" The other boy said shaking Aria's hand with an awe look on his face. Apparently he too also thought it was the coolest thing in the world like James did about having a twin.

Time seemed to fly by, and before she knew it they had already arrived to Hogwarts and were in the Great Hall getting ready to get sorted into their houses. When her name was called she took a nervous breath before steeping up the three sets of stairs up to the stool as the hat was placed on to her head.

The hat jerked upwards on her head and began to speak softly, so soft that only she and the hat could hear what was being said and not the rest of the nosy listening Hall, "_Ahhh, Miss Potter, it is good to see you're back to where you truly belong._" 'I do?' She thought to herself, "_Oh, yes, but where to put you this time around…some much greatness inside. And ah yes, so much power, and much more you have yet to discover about yourself now that you are back in your rightful place…you'd do marvelous in Ravenclaw, it's in your blood you see...but no that's not where you belong now is it?...Hmmm how about Slytherin, you'd be great there you know, it could get you far. Many great wizards and witches have achieved great power coming from that house –_ ",'Don't be ridiculous!' She said inside her head feeling almost insulted by the hat, 'You and I both know exactly where I belong.' "_Very well then, it seems to be settled then, eh? Not that I would ever place you in any other house then where the Lion's roar with what lays in your destiny anyways…" '_What do you mean, destiny_?' "Ah, Ah, patients now little one. You will get all the answers to all thy questions with all good time my dear…now for your placing, as you so put it 'that we both know where you belong, 'GRYFFINDOR!"_

Ariana beamed a bright smiled showing off her straight white teeth hopping off the stool bouncing over to the Gryffindor table feeling all giddy inside and overwhelmed with pride and happiness that she'd be wearing the Lion crest throughout her stay at Hogwarts once more. She placed herself next to a girl who introduced herself as Lily Evans who was smiling brightly at her. The two girls turned back in time to see James sorted into Gryffindor as well. She hugged her brother tightly in congratulations, happy that both of them were in the same house before he turned to talk excitedly with Sirius and the quiet sandy haired boy, Remus Lupin, whom they had just met before the sorting ceremony had began.

She just knew that this time around at Hogwarts was going to be much different than last time around when she was Ariana Lux…even if she couldn't remember much of her previous life, she just knew.

* * *

******Okay so just a heads up without reviews I will not be updating or be willing to continue this story, because if you guys don't take the time to review the story I'll just assume that you're not interested in it and don't care for me to update it...sooooooo if you do like this story don't just favorite it and follow it, also REVIEW IT! :)...And yea, **I know it is kind of time turner story and time turner stories and James Potter having a twin has been done before, but review and tell me your thoughts on what you think of it anyways! :) I want to hear your opinions on the story so far, and know if you guys like it and so forth :). Next chapter is where things start to take off more in the past :) 

**PLEASE**** REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

In the first year of school Aria had become very close with Lily Evans. And since she was getting close with Lily she had also started a potential and slowly getting there relationship with the one and only Severus Snape as well, much to the dismay to her twin and his little group of friends. She remembered him vaguely from her other memories as Ariana Lux as him being a potions teaching from before, but not in many details...but in this time in their first year he was seeming to come out of his shell some when around her and he sort of opened up once in a while. Not much…but he was beginning too, which she was quite excited about since he seemed to not be open with many people here at school besides Lily and a select few of Slytherin's.

The rest of their first year went by awfully fast and everything seemed to be going off well without a hitch, her brother and his friends were known as the renowned pranksters of the school, and she often partook with them much to the disappointment of Lily and Severus. But really it was kind of in her blood to prank…she was a Potter after all and her father used to tell her and James stories how he would cause his own mischief and trouble when he was younger and in his teens at school…

So anyways, if Ariana hadn't know any better she would said that her first year would have been completely fault-proof if it hadn't been for the night before the grand feast that announced the winner of the House Cup that year.

She and Lily were walking back to the Common Room from the library when Aria felt this weird sensation tugging at the front of her brain. She tried pushing the tug to the side but as they turned the last corner to the Fat Lady portrait she gasped clutching her head dropping to the stone floor in a heap crying in fear and panic when her vision began to blur to where all she saw was a murky gray in vision line before scenes began to play out in front of her.

It was like a nightmare was taking place in front of her and for some reason with all her might, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't find the escape route to get herself to wake up from it. It was horrible how her body lost all control and gave up on her and how her eyes lost all sight before images of other people in different times and different places appeared before her…but then before she knew it was over, and everything was back to normal. She was now back at Hogwarts on the seventh floor near the Gryffindor Common Room, taking deep shaky breaths as her body trembled with the after effects of whatever it was that had just happened.

Aria was now aware of her best friend kneeling next to her with a petrified look plastered on her own face and tears shining in her eyes threatening to fall at any second whimpering her name and grasping her shoulders in a death like grip as Aria now realized they were both practically laying on the floor instead of standing upright like they were just a moment ago.

The young Ariana stared back at the red-head, her whole body still shaking in violent trembles from the ordeal that she had just went through shaking her head back and forth not quite understanding yet what just took place looking at Lily with wide fearful eyes hoping her friend would have the answer. When they're eyes connected Lily gasped her mouth dropping open forming an 'O' and gripped her shoulders even tighter, almost painfully, whispering "You're a Seer Aria!"

Ari was in shock, but from what she had just saw...or more like witnessed...or what she thought she had witnessed anyways...it did kind of seem like she might be a Seer. But, there was no real guarantee yet that she was one. Even though Lily thought it would be best to tell the professors about Aria's Seer abilities Aria made her promise to tell no one. She didn't want anyone to know of this besides the two of them until they were for sure certain that she was a true Seer and that it wasn't just a one-time thing.

It would just be way too risky to cause an uproar over nothing if it was just a onetime occurrence and nothing more. They needed to be certain.

HP/HP/HP/HP

Throughout that first summer home from Hogwarts, both Remus and Sirius came over for days at a time to visit. Those three were beginning to become inseparable, and inseparable very quickly it seemed! And they were even starting to make up silly little nicknames for them and their little group they had as well, they began to call themselves the 'Marauder's'.

During the times that she wasn't with her twin and his friends, she would usually spend time in the grand Potter library reading up on all the books she could that she knew both the current her and the old her hadn't ever come across before...(even if from what she could correctly remembered, Hermione seemed to technically be the bookworm of the group before in her previously life...she too, like a good book or two, but not nearly as much as the lighter hair muggleborn brunette did.) Mostly she searched for time travel books and all the possibilities of it, but the Potter library didn't seem to have much on that subject... So instead she redirected her summer search more towards Seer's and their abilities, trying to figure out if she really was one or if it was just some random glitch of the sorts and nothing to fright about. But as the summer did continued and she got more into dept with her research, she actually discovered that the Seer gene was largely prominent in her mother's bloodline and that there had even been a few great Seer's in the Potter family tree too as well about five hundred years back or so…it was all becoming more and more clear to her that perhaps she really was a Seer. Granted, there hadn't been a true Seer in either family for nearly a century or two now, but that didn't mean that it wasn't possible for her to be the next one…after all, she did have all the symptoms and signs.

When she wasn't reading and trying to piece together this whole Seer thing, she would go for long walks outside or go down to the big old oak tree by where her and James first learned how to fly their brooms and would just think. She would think, and think, and think, til her brain would seriously come close to combusting to tiny little fried pieces from trying so hard to remember her other life from the future.

And the harder and longer she did try to piece together and place and gather her memories of Ariana Lux, the easier it eventually became to try and gain a new one from her other self. It was hard and enduring to do so, but at least it was possible! But the memories she did manage to gain back were fuzzy and did tend to confused her a lot at times...and they weren't anything that seemed important or dire that could be used as useful information, but at least now she was beginning to understand more of her other life and other self more so then what she had before, which was a good thing!

But not remembering everything that had already went on in her previous life (if you could even call it that, since it seemed to have happened in the future after all), and who she had already met and known was so frustrating for Aria.

Yes, very frustrating indeed.

HP/HP/HP/HP

Her second year dragged on a little longer than her first year had, only because her and her twin were beginning to get into rather nasty arguments with one another more often then none. They're fights were all the talk and gossip of the second years. No one had ever thought that the Potter twins would ever be at each others throats like they were starting to be. They were beginning to drift apart, both of them not wanting to be as attached to the hip as they once were…more so on James's half then on Ariana's.

It wasn't that they no longer had their special connection; it was just that they were starting to get their irritable hormones and also because James was starting to go through that boy stage of 'it's not cool to have your sister as your best friend'. If she hadn't had a few good clear memories of when Ariana Lux was in her third year having to deal with a very similar cranky and moody Ronald Weasley fighting all the time with Hermione then she knew she wouldn't have known how to properly deal with her twin's moods and she probably wouldn't have gotten through James's sulky moments without hexing him into oblivation.

During that year, both she and James had made the house Qudditch team along with Sirius. James made a position as one of the Chaser, Sirius as a Beater and she as the Seeker. And as an award from their parents for making the House Team, their parents had both gotten them the new Cleansweep Three's, the fastest and smoothest Brooms on the market as of yet! (But it was nothing compared to what little she remembered of her old Firebolt that she had gotten during her fifth year after her _then_ 'Cleansweep Nine' and her took a nasty hit from a Slytherin bludger, destroying her broom and leaving her in the Hospital Wing for a full week... Which resulted in Harry buying her a brand new Firebolt as a get well gift out of the pure kindness of his heart.) All three of the second year's worked extra hard to make sure that they were at the top of their game, seeing as they were all second years and it was uncommon for someone under third year making the team unless you showed real talent and spunk…much less three of them! They each willingly worked an extra hour longer on their own positions when it came to practice when it came to leave…they didn't want any of the other teams to think that just because the Gryffindor's had three second years on the team didn't mean that the Gryffindor's were weaker or behind in any way when it came to strategy or strength.

Second year Aria found that she and Lily grew even closer if that were possible. With James giving her the cold shoulder more often than not, she grew more attached to the fiery redhead and depended on her friendship more so than she had the previous year. The connection grew even deeper between the two girls seeing as Lily was obviously the only one who knew about the possible 'Seer' secret. And Lily was being a great support all throughout her second year, not only did she console her when she and James would get into their nasty brawls, but she also helped Ari research anything and everything about visions and being able to see the future.

When the summer holidays came James apologized for his vulgar behavior directed towards her during the school year, saying he didn't know why he had been such a git to her and that he sincerely was truly sorry and that if he could take it all back he would in a heartbeat…And even though she hadn't fully forgiven him for all the hurtful things he had done and said yet, she accepted his apology with a smile and told him that she did forgive him.

But even with the apology from him, she stayed a little distant and kept more to herself during the summer holidays, to which she knew hurt him a great deal, but he had hurt her just as significantly. And even though it wasn't exactly right to hurt him as he had her, she didn't want to feel the pain again if when they were to return to school his moody behavior started back up.

She wanted to be prepared just in case she was thrown to the sharks again per say by him.

Both Sirius and Remus spent a quite amount of time over at the Potter house that summer as well, along with Peter, but he not as much as the other two, his grandmother preferred him staying home spending time with her and family while he had the chance before heading back off to school again. While Sirius and Remus were over Aria grow closer to Remus that summer then she had over first two years of school seeing as they both shared the love for books and knowledge, just as she Lily and Severus did. They spent many hours in the Potter library reading over books together and having very meaningful conversations about their thoughts on particular subjects and affairs. She would gladly admit that she had defiantly grown rather fond of Remus that summer…she had been good friends with him before in their first two years of schooling, but that summer they had bonded and became even better friends then before.

Sirius, yes she enjoyed his company as well, but he also got under her skin so bad it wasn't even funny at times! He was rash and immature, and so much like James which was so annoying. But he was also very charming and rather funny at times as well she had to admit. He was also very cute and was starting to become rather handsome as they slowly began to mature into teenagers. Even though the two of them got along fairly well, they always seemed to get in nit-pick fights with one another on weekly basics…they both just always seemed to relish in getting a rise out of the other and annoying the other to wits.

Aria sighed deeply in her thoughts as she leaned her head against the glass window of the Hogwarts express, as the train moved swiftly down the rails heading towards the magical castle that she adored with all her heart trying to ignore the loud booms and bangs that her brother and Sirius were making from their little game of exploding snap.

She just hoped that this year would bring her something interesting and exciting and hopefully something different that she hadn't already experienced in either life yet.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Miss Potter! Are you paying attention?" demanded Professor Flitwick as he stood in front of her desk stopping in the middle of his lecture to scold her. Ariana's eyes went wide at the address of her name for being caught by the teacher for dozing off into LaLa land in the middle of a lecture.

"Um...yes, of course, Professor," Aria said with a weak smile feeling her face flush as all her classmates turned to face her. Professor Flitwick frowned and raised a brow arching it high up into his hairline at her obviously not believing her.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem demonstrating the charm that I was just explaining to the rest of the class then, right Miss Potter?" He said with a firm strict tone.

"Ahh, no I suppose not Professor," she said softly feeling her cheeks redden even more knowing all the attention of everyone in the class was now directed solely on her even further expecting her to mess up and get a dentition for it.

She reached for her wand clearing her throat and took a small breath before pronouncing the incantation perfectly and performed the charm he was talking about with no flaws or errors. Once she finished the charm she looked up to her professor with wide innocent eyes wondering what he would say or do next hoping beyond belief he would just leave it at that.

Professor Flitwick huffed and nodded curtly at the young girl turning away from her and carried on with the rest of the lesson. He knew the girl was smart and quite gifted; he and the other professors had discussed it on numerous occasions about how talented the younger Potter twin was, but they all knew she wasn't performing to the best of her ability which frustrated them all. They, as teachers, hated it more than anything when a student held back in the classroom and didn't give one hundred percent and rise above the common standards that they set for themselves.

As the professor walked away and went on with the class Aria sighed and started to ramble back to her daydream thinking to herself at how grateful she was for the other Ariana's knowledge and thankful that at least that didn't come in fuzzy fragments like the rest of her actual memories of the other Ariana's life did…knowing that if it wasn't for her already living through these lectures twenty years in the future she would have been completely lost and embarrassed for being caught in front of the whole class for not paying attention, it was an incredible sigh of relief for having this backup knowledge stored in the back of her brain for when she needed it.

She had been lost in her own mind thinking about her being a Seer again. Over course of the last two years since her first vision she has had a total of seven. And contrary to popular belief, not all Seer visions are significant. Some are rather kind of dull and useless to be honest even though everyone always thought that if a Seer was to see something then it must mean that the event they were seeing must be important. The fourth vision she ever had was one about Remus transferring into a werewolf as the rest of the Marauders stood watching in horror, wanting to know what their dear friend went through on every full moon since he was nine years old. She remembered watching them stare at Remus's shifting figure hearing all his bones snap and pop from the transformation growling out for them to run before he couldn't control the beast anymore. When the other three boys made it back to the common room was when they first agree to try and become animagus…and that was when her vision had ended.

All the other visions since then have been little silly things that were more or less everyday trivial things. And thankfully she had been able to hide her being a Seer from everyone besides Lily so far. When she felt one coming on she would quickly excuse herself or Lily would pull her into a deserted bathroom staying by her side till it ended. Some of them were painful to go through, others were like swatting a fly away…it just depended on the intensity of the vision or the emotions of the people of who were in the vision.

Aria snapped her eyes shut feeling her brain doing information overload on her. She knew she couldn't let anyone know of her gift. If word were to get out about her being able to see this future when You-Know-Who was slowly trying to gain more power who knew who would try to get to her. There aren't many true Seers' out there anymore, if any. And if there are any that are out there and still alive somewhere, then they have gone into hiding in fear that Voldemort and or some of his followers will try and get to them.

She and Severus have spoken a few times about Voldemort in the last two years and how they both disagreed with his ways and didn't want him to gain power over the wizarding world. We both feared that Voldemort's increasing number of followers and power and strength would soon mean that something horrible was to come to our world. Even though Severus was truly a half-blood, his mother was from a long line of dark wizards and they both knew that he was expected to follow suit with that even if he wish not to. He knew that when the time came he would most likely have to accept the dark mark or be an outcast.

Severus had expressed to Aria that he didn't mind being outcast from his family, because he already felt like an outsider when it came to them seeing as he was not a pureblood like the rest of them. She truly felt for him, she really did. It must be tough be rejected by your own family the way he was.

Ariana sighed as the class ended and her and the rest of the third year Gryffindor's made their way towards the Great Hall for lunch. Everyone was chatting noisily and happily not having a care in the world…she sighed and tried to shake the dread feeling of what she knew was going to happen in the next few years away…

"Oi, Potter you coming or not?" She heard someone shouting from down the hallway.

She snapped her head up realizing she must have stopped walking with the group and was now standing in the middle of a now clearing hallway where all the Marauders stood at the other end waiting for her wondering why she suddenly stopped. "Oh." She paused feeling a little dazed and confused with herself, "Yea, Sirius," She rushed out taking off in a speed walk to catch up with them, "Sorry, must've zoned out or something…?"

"You okay Ari?" Her other half asked as she reached their side readjusting her satchel on her shoulder and all of them beginning to make their way towards the Great Hall as a group once more.

"Of course Jamie, why wouldn't I be?" Aria looked over at her twin giving him her best smile.

"I don't know, you've just never been that out of it in class before?" He said back giving her a sideways glance as they entered the hall. "You looked as if you were in a whole other world back there."

"Yea, you did look very deep into your thoughts there Aria." Remus added.

"I'm surprise you didn't wine up with detention for not paying attention in class and getting caught for it too!" Peter squeaked from bedside him.

"Flitwick probably didn't give it to her because she performed the spell perfectly! You could see it on his face that he was impressed with her performance in class." Remus said back with a smile looking over at her. "It was practically flawless!"

Aria grinned back at the sandy haired boy slightly behind her and her brother as he walked next Sirius, "Thank you Remus that's very kind of you. And I didn't mean to get lost in my thoughts like that, it just sort of happened...I just didn't sleep well last night, weird dreams…" She replied avoiding her brother's stare in fear that he might see that she wasn't being completely honest with him.

"Oh."

"Yep, but nothing serious and nothing for you's to worry your darling little heads about, promise!"

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Oi, where are you heading off to Ari?"

"To the library James." She said in a tired voice.

"This late?"

"It's only seven…?"

"Exactly!" Her twin said throwing his arms up in exaggeration from where he sat in the armchair nearest to the fireplace. "And it's Friday on top of that Ari! Who goes to the library at seven on a Friday night? We need to get your priorities straight!"

Aria sighed placing her hands on her hips trying to hold back an eye roll. "Just because you spend as little time as possible in the library dear brother, doesn't mean that every other student in this school does as well. Some of us actually like to further our education and broaden our minds James."

"I do broaden my mind sister dear."

"Scheming and setting off pranks does not count James!" She said in a rather matter of fact kind of tone.

"Hey, we work hard on planning those!" Sirius said piping up, feeling slightly offended that she wasn't giving them props for their well thought out pranks that took a lot of organizing and preparation. "And you used to help us with them all of first year as well if I do recall…and second as well when you weren't off hanging with Evans instead of us and not fighting like cats and dogs with Jamesie-boy here. What's gotten to you that's made you turned into such a little old maid this year?"

She sighed not wanting to deal with this conversation, "Whatever you say…I'm going to head off now."

"Don't stay out too late Ariana, we've got Qudditch practice tomorrow morning and I don't think Harbin will like it too much if his seeker is sleeping on her broom instead looking for the Snitch!" She only nodded her head in response to her brother before walking out the portrait hole to the common room.

She was halfway out the portrait hole when she heard, "Hey wait up!"

She paused turning in her step to see who was calling to her, "Was there something you needed Remus?" She asked politely smiling up at the boy.

"Yes – no –ah…I mean not really, I was just wondering if you would like some company in the library, I have to finish my Potions essay anyways…?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind your company Remus!" She smiled again. "Now…, if it were James; Sirius; or Peter asking to join me then I would have to say otherwise though." She muttered under her breath shaking her head slightly at the thought.

Remus chuckled nodding his head agreeing with her, "Yea, I do have to admit, it does get rather difficult to study with those three around. They don't really have all that great of an attention span when it comes to schoolwork."

"No...They don't, not at all."

"So, why Lily isn't joining you tonight, she is after all usually the one with the plans heading to the library with you deciding to join her?"

"Well, she's still a bit mad at James and Sirius for slipping that potion in her goblet the other night during dinner, and the affects...well..., well, they haven't exactly worn off just yet…at least not fully anyways."

Remus pulled his eyebrows together, "But her hair looked its normal color today and yesterday during classes and meals."

"We've been putting a few extra enchantment charms on it for the last few days so she wouldn't have to walk around with lime green slimy hair. But you know as well as I that appearance altering charms can only do so much for so long before they start to ware off and not do their job properly anymore, especially if they're doing a big job. But I think one more good hearty shower and hair wash and it'll all come out and her color should be back to normal…hopefully!" She giggled slightly, "So for now, she's resorted to taking cover in our dormitory for the remainder of the night, not wanting to deal with the charms and enchantments. Which I don't blame her, I'd probably be doing the same if I were her." She finished off saying as they rounded the last corner to the library giggling again to herself thinking of the current state of what her best friend's hair was in at the moment.

"Well I hope it all comes out with one more wash then…I kept telling James and Sirius not to put it in Lily's goblet, but you know how they are when they have certain target in mind." Remus shrugged his shoulders with a half-defeated look.

Aria gave a half smile, "Trust me, I know…! And I think my stinging hexes that I sent to both of them later on that day was a reminder to the both of them to not mess with me and my friends when it comes to your guy's pranks!"

Remus laughed a wholehearted laugh, his eyes twinkling, "Yea, I think both James and Sirius got the message well after that!"

Aria paused biting her lip in thought, "How long do you think it'll last this time before they start scheming another prank on one of my friends again...?"

"Ohhh, I'd say at least a good two to three weeks this time at the very least."

"Oh! Well, that's longer than usual!"

"Well, it was a rather nasty sting hex you sent at them Aria," Remus grimaced, "They weren't able to sit or lay down properly all night."

The rest of the evening Ariana and Remus spent the majority of their time in the library silent scribbling down things on their separate parchments, only talking when they had a question or made a comment about the things they had read or wrote down.

HP/HP/HP/HP

The following evening, she managed to get to the library with no interruptions or protest from her twin and his friends…And that was mainly because the Marauders were out on the Quidditch pitch playing a friendly game against a few Ravenclaws and some older Gryffindor's. She would have usually joined in seeing as she was the Gryffindor seeker, but she was just not up for it at the moment. Besides they already had a two hour practice earlier on this morning…And Lily with her hair fully back to normal now was watching them play their game along with the better half of the Gryffindor house. So the library was almost empty save for a handful of upper class Ravenclaws and a Slytherin here and there.

She immediately sought out books on the Dark Arts. She knew her dueling skills from her memories of 'Lux' were some of the best in her class, and that they were even well-matched up against some death eaters, but she wasn't quite sure if those skills she remembered having were given to her like Ariana Lux's knowledge had been.

During that final battle in the other Ariana's time, she vaguely remembered the Dark Side throwing out spells that both 'Potter Ari' and 'Lux Ari' had never even heard of. And she wanted to know what they were, so just in case those curses were ever thrown at her in this time she would be prepared for it.

She made notes on spare pieces of parchment; pointers she thought would be useful when it came to dueling. After a good two hours of nonstop research she had a decent size stack of papers full of pointers and tips on the best ways to deflect a dark curse or to throw one at an opponent.

As she emerged herself in her work she failed to notice how late it was getting. The Gryffindor's free time on the Quidditch pitch was ending, which meant her alone time was most likely coming to an end as well. Just as she turn on to a new page of the thick old book she had in front of her Sirius and James plopped themselves down in chairs opposite of her, and Ariana felt a slight twinge of annoyance at the two.

"What?" she snapped, before either could speak.

"Well, that's a cheerful way to greet your two most favorite people in the world." Sirius said playfully, obviously not getting the hint from her snappy 'what' that she really wasn't in the mood for company…that or he just chose to ignore it. Which she knew it was most likely the latter of the two options. "We noticed you weren't at our little game." Sirius said stretching his arms up trying to soothe the little sores that were bound to be there later from the long enduring hours of being up on his broom flying around.

In his little stretch, Aria caught his eyes drifting to her notes trying to see what she was researching that seemed to be important enough that she had to miss out on both participating and watching a lighthearted game of Quidditch. Only a second after seeing his wandering eyes she slapped a hand over her notes, pulling the parchments closer to her, and out of the line of his and James's eyesight.

"Well seeing as it wasn't an official game of the sorts, I didn't know that I was required to be there." She said back smoothly.

"Having a non-official game never stopped you before."

Her twin nodded his head with a small frown, "Yea, Ari, you're usually the first one up on her broom ready for a friendly pick-up game, and if not, in the front row of the stands cheering us on."

"Fine, I promise I will be there for the next one then, all right?"

James's face immediately lit up at her reply, and then leaned back in his chair causally as if he wasn't even upset a moment earlier, "You better hold up to that promise dear little sister of mine, because poor Sirius here, was just so upset that you weren't there cheering his name. Practically heartbroken, that he was." James said grinning. Sirius elbowed him in the side, eyes narrowing. James winced, and rubbed the spot lightly glaring at his friend.

Aria swallow and looked down at her book hoping they wouldn't see the light blush that most likely appeared on her cheeks at the comment, "Well, some of us like to keep our studies up is all…you two should take note."

"Studies? What studies are you working on anyways? Remus said that both he and you had finished all of the assigned homework we had set for the weekend last night." James said reaching over to the book in front of his sister only to have her hastily slap his hands away.

"None of your business." she snapped, narrowing her eyes in at him for his nosiness.

Sirius raised a brow at her mockingly. "James, I think we made her mad." he teased.

Aria's eyes darkened at his tone turning her head towards him, "Is that so Pads? Well, only one thing to do about that then, yes?" James said in the same teasing tone as his best mate.

"Yep, I do believe so James." Sirius agreed. Ari eyed them both, warily.

Both boys stood abruptly, and with a flick of James wand, Ari's books and papers were sent flying about in the air in a mad wild haste before settling themselves neatly back into her bag. She bit her tongue infuriated realizing what her brother had just done, "Hey! I wasn't done yet!" she stated angrily standing from her seat.

"You can work on it later. Just school stuff, right?" Sirius said, an easy smile forming on his handsome face.

"You can't just -" Aria was cut off when Sirius grabbed her right arm, and James her left as he reached down grabbing her bag draping it over his shoulder lugging her out of the library. She grunted and huffed as they dragged her out, "And where is it that we going?" she demanded.

"You'll see." Sirius said, grinning and giving her a small wink.

"What if I don't want to go? What if I want to FINISH MY WORK!" she ended the statement by yelling and stomping her feet.

Sirius winced, dramatically. "Shh. No need to scream in my ear love, you'll make me go deaf." he reprimanded.

"Good." She bit back hoping the retort would get him to drop her arm so she could try to make some kind of escape from her brother's death-hold on her other arm to finish her research. But instead Sirius just put on a silly smile winking at her again.

Ariana huffed. 'The nerve of him!' To her; Sirius Black would forever be a never-ending mystery.

"So Ari, Lily tells us that you've been a little distant lately…" James said as they continued on through the now empty halls heading towards the moving staircases.

She snorted, "And why would Lily tell you that? She can barely stand the site of you James."

"Well really, she told Remus, but same thing if you think about it." Sirius mumbled, "We've also noticed that you haven't been eating as properly as you should be either…which Evans did confirm to Remus when he asked her about earlier this morning."

"My eating habits are perfectly normal! Just because I've missed one or two dinners and don't shove dozens of sweets down my throat at every meal like you two doesn't mean I'm skipping out!"

"Well, even though you insist that you're eating the proper amount, I still don't see any harm in making sure you get your proper amount of daily nutrition, right, my sweet darling little sister?" James said as they made their way to the fruit portrait that was the entrance way to the kitchens.

Aria sniff in slight annoyance at her twin but couldn't repress the small smile from creeping up as they entered the kitchens. Once fully inside and place at a table she was finally free of their grasps, "You two are impossible, you know that." She muttered with a light laugh at them while crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"We know!"

"But you love us anyways!"

"Yea, yea, if you insist…"

* * *

**Review please! I love your guys' input! And without the reviews I'll think you guys aren't liking and without the liking of the story that'll force me to not update and continue on with it...so review review review!**

**A/N: Also, someone has asked me why there keeps being a change from the spelling of Ariana's name from Ariana to; Aria; to Ari...the last two are shorten nicknames of Ariana...so I hope that clears any confusion for anyone else wondering that as well :)**


	3. Chapter 3

That year for Christmas Ariana squealed in delight when her father came walking into family den where they always opened up Christmas presents holding a black midnight fur ball of a kitten, complete with a huge bright red bow tied around its neck and collar! She threw her arms around her dad and mum's neck almost choking them to death in glee, jumping up and down not being able to hold in her excitement. Ari had always wanted a kitty. It's always been something that she had desired most since she was little girl and they first took a stroll through the pet store 'Eeylops Owl Emporium', in Diagon Alley. And now she had finally gotten one! And he was just so gorgeous too, with his shiny soft silky-like black fur and with bright blue eyes!

The kitty was a boy and was only nine weeks old and was already named by the litter's owner as 'Blue' because of the kitten's bright unique blue eyes for a cat. Her dad said that, yes, it wasn't original but at least now she didn't have to debate over a name for hours on end. He was also a half-Kneazle, which meant he would be living five times as long as the average wizarding cats as, and also meant that he would have the ability to solve problems on his own without any aid or teaching from humans, and will be able to have a clear dislike and ability at recognizing any untrustworthy persons! In all reality, this tiny kitten was going to be much smarter than half the people she knew!

As soon as the small kitten crawled into her lap her heart gave another large slump and she fell in love even more with the black little squirt. "That's right Baby Blue; it's me and you now buddy…I've got you now boy, and I'm never gonna let anything hurt you." She mumbled to the purring kitty as she lifted the little fur ball to her eye level starring into the tiny animals eyes before giving it a light kiss on its nose. The kitty gave out a small meow and stuck its tiny little tongue out licking her nose in response, still purring softly as Aria set the kitten back in her lap. She had a goofy smile on her face as she softly petted the little animal to an easy sleep.

Her parents watched the whole exchanged with loving proud smiles, knowing that they chose the right gift for her this Christmas. Along with James' Snow-white Owl that he was going on and on about, saying how he couldn't wait to show the rest of the boys it when he got back to Hogwarts. Yes, indeed, it was a good Christmas success for the two older Potters this year.

"Thank you so much daddy, I love him more than any other present that you and mum have ever given me already. He's absolutely perfect!" Aria gushed still beaming down at the kitten in her lap never taking her eyes of her little bundle of joy.

Charlus beamed down at his daughter overwhelmed with happiness with how well his daughter and her new feline companion seemed to fit so well together, they truly were a perfect match for one another, he was just so thankful that he had gotten it right...picking out cats for another witch or wizard can always be a tricky task seeing as cats have always been the most temperamental of the wizarding animals and the pickiest when it came to picking a master. So seeing Blue accepting his daughter so easily like he knew that he was meant to be 'her's' and she 'his' was a huge relief and a wight lifted off his shoulders, "You're very welcome princess, when I spotted him at the pet store I just knew that he was the right one for you! And when I showed your mother him, she agreed instantly knowing you would love him just as much as I knew you would."

HG/HG/HG/HG

"Ari, wake up!"

"Myhhummm!" Was the only reply Lily got from her as she rolled over onto her side trying to fall back into a deep slumber.

"Ari, if you don't get up you are going to miss breakfast!" Lily said sitting down on her best friend's bed shaking the other girl's shoulder. "I am not going to sit here and wait for you to lounge around all morning when I could be down in the Great Hall eating my breakfast, so come on and get your arse up!" But she was only greeted with a grunt and another groan and being shoved off Aria's bed. "Fine! Be that way!" Lily gambled marching into the conjoin bathroom the third year Gryffindor girls shared grabbing a glass of ice cold water filling it to the top before quietly walking back to her friend's bed and flipping the glass over letting the ice water splash the younger girl in the face and neck.

"Ahhhh!" Aria squealed loudly, sitting straight up in bed eyes now wide open and alert trying to figure out what exactly just happened. The small bundle of Baby Blue hissed lowly at Lily narrowing his eyes at her by Aria's side as bits of waters splashed him as well and hopped off the bed running out of the dormitory in a fuss.

"Now that I've gotten your attention Ariana," Lily starting with a broad smile on her face obviously more than satisfied at waking her best friend like this, "Breakfast is very nearly halfway over, and unless you want Remus, Sirius, and that noisome of a brother of yours down your throat for missing another meal, I suggest you best get ready and get down there to eat something."

"Uhhumm Lily...! Did you really have to pour ice-cold water on me? Can't you go about normal tactics to waking someone up, say like the normal regular friends do?" Aria whined pushing the covers off her heading over to her wardrobe to grab her usual school robes quickly dressing and heading over to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Lily snickered, her green eyes filling with humorous pride, "But I'm not just any normal regular friend Ari, I'm your best friend!"

"But still, was that really necessary!"

Lily smiled at the frazzled girl, "Oh, you'll get over it…."

Ari snorted, standing in the doorway of the bathroom her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth a bit, "Oh, will I now?"

"Yep!" Lily buzzed popping the 'P'.

"Oh, well do tell Lily dear, to how and why you are so certain that'll I'll get over it just like that?" Aria said cleaning her toothbrush off and rinsing her mouth out with water walking back out into the main room of the dormitory grabbing her wand and quickly tidying up her bed, the covers coming up to the pillows nice and crisp; and folded just right. Then she pointed her wand to the crown of her head tapping it twice and her hair went from her curly wavy locks into perfectly straight black locks that fell to the middle of her back. Then she went about to applying a little bit of blush to her creamy complexion and just a little bit of eyeliner and mascara that was just appropriate for her age the muggle way, because doing it the magic way always made witches look overdone with make-up and tended to make them look in a way like clowns.

"Because Arainaaaa…" Lily said slowly dragging her name out for dramatic affect before giggling at her friend's curious face to what her answer would be, "You just love me too much to be mad at me of course! Now hurry and get ready before breakfast really is over, I'm hungry!"

"Yea, yea…and _only_ because I love you so much Lily, you're lucky! If it was anyone else who pulled that stunt with the water…well let's just say pranking doesn't just run in James's genes, you know just as well as the next person that I'm awfully good at them! Just be thankful that I'm a just a bit too per occupied at figuring out this Seer thing to take part in pranks this year," She muttered with a small grin at her best friend picking up her satchel to slide onto her shoulder. "Let's go…"

HP/HP/HP/HP

It wasn't long before third year was over and Aria was on her way home for the summer holidays to spend a few weeks with her family before heading off to Lily's and her home for a good chunk of the summer in the muggle world.

When she had first brought it up to her parents and James about Lily offering her to come to the muggle world to stay at her home for a month of the holidays, her father and James immediately protested and said no instantly without any consideration. Her father and James didn't want her to be off in the muggle world without them or Dora being by her side. But Aria being Aria gave them a good argument saying that both Mr. and Mrs. Evans trusted them enough to let Lily spend two weeks here at the Potter home the previous summer where as both of them being muggle's barely knew anything of the wizarding world and that it would simply just be plain rude if the Potter's didn't put the same amount of trust into them with letting their daughter go to their home in the muggle world.

But thankfully after a little bit of using some puppy-dog eyes and pouting to her dad along with her mother's cooing, her father did end up caving and agreed to let her stay at the Evans' as long as she was extremely careful and agreed to owl them every other day, which of course she agreed to being and doing.

Ariana was humming along to song that was stuck in her head as she packed her things into her trunk for her stay at Lily's when James; Sirius; and Remus strode into her room. James grunted looking at her trunk placed on his sister's bed with all the cloths inside, "I still think it's a bad idea to be wandering off into the muggle world without any of us." He muttered standing next to her as she piled all her beloved muggle cloths into it.

Ari rolled her eyes, "Well James, it's only fair that I get to spend some time at my best friend's house over the summer like you get to with yours'."

"But all of their families live in the wizarding world not off somewhere in the muggle world where we have never been too or seen!" He argued back.

"And how does that make it any different?"

"It just does!"

"Do you now have something against muggle's and muggleborns' now James?"

James paled at the accusation his sister had just made towards him, "Of course not Arianna, how could you even think that of me!"

"Then stop making yourself look as if you do James! I will be safe at Lily's; nothing is going to happen there that will endanger me." Ari growled out getting fed up with her brother's attitude towards her heading into the muggle world without him.

"And how do you know that Ari? Huh?" He rumbled back narrowing his eyes as she continued to pack not even bothering to spare him a look. "Her parents' are muggles! If something were to happen then how were they to protect you and Lily? Throw rocks at them?"

Aria sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, her patients was starting to wear very thin with her twin, "Stop it James! Like I said already, you always get to go over to your friends, and them here. So it's only fair and right that I get to go over to mine, even if my friend does happen to be muggleborn." She paused placing another item into her trunk. "I really don't see any difference besides the fact that Lily's parents' are muggles."

"Because Ari, when I'm with my friends mum and dad do not have to worry over me! They know I'm safe!" All four of the young teenagers mentally cringed knowing that if he were at Sirius home there would be some worry about him being exactly 'safe', since the Black family was known for being a darker family…and because of that Sirius never really invited anyone over to his home anyways…it was always either to the Potter's; or the Lupin's; or Peter's grandmother's house that they tended to hang out at.

"James! How many times do I have to say this, mum and dad know that I'm going to be safe too! If they thought otherwise that there was any chance of me being put into harm's way then they wouldn't have agreed to let me go!" She shouted back glaring at her twin forgetting that either Remus or Sirius were in the room.

"That's only because you played the guilt trip on them saying that Evans' parents trusted mum and dad enough with her so they should trust them enough with you!"

"James! Just stop!" She screamed her face now red full of anger. "I am preferably capable enough to look after myself! Just because we're twins doesn't mean you know what's best for me! You hardly even know enough about me to even be called my other half anymore, so stop acting like you do, you're not the boss of me, nor will you ever be, so just stop it!"

James eyes flashed with a bit of hurt before he snarled, "I'm your older brother; I do know what's best for you! And I know that you going off into the muggle world is just you looking for trouble! If it were up to me, I wouldn't let you leave the Potter manor or land all summer for your attitude!"

"Yes, well then, it's a good thing that it isn't up to you then James, isn't it!" She bit back putting the last of the muggle cloths she was taking into her trunk slamming it close with a loud thud "Have a lovely holiday," She barked out with slit eyes before grabbing the handle and dragging it out of the room in a haste not even bothering to look over her shoulder to see her twin's hurt expression and his friends stunned ones.

Sirius rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet for a few moments before opening his mouth, "Well that went well."

"Sirius…"

"Yes Remus?"

"Shut up."

HP/HP/HP/HP

"So this is my room, I know it's nothing grand like your home, and that our backyard isn't nearly as big as your property land, but its home!" Lily gushed after giving her a grand tour of her two story three bedroom modern size home right outside of muggle London.

"No, Lily, I love it! It's so homey here, and your bedroom reminds me of the Gryffindor common room!" Aria said smiling at the red walls with the gold trim.

"During the Christmas holidays in first year I begged my mum to let me paint it. At first she said no, but then my dad finally managed to get her to let me do it…and after she saw the final results and it all done and finished, she fell in love with it. She adores my room now! …Petunia on the other hand; well, she really doesn't like the whole magic thing…and says my room reminds her of one of those traveling circuses."

"Well ignore her; she's just jealous is all!"

Lily lifted an eyebrow, "You think?"

The raven hair witch rolled her eyes taking a seat on the other girl's bed, "Lily, of course she is! Think of it! She's mad that you get to experience a whole new different world then what you and she ever knew, and that not many people ever get to even know exist unless you're born into it or if you're lucky enough to be brought into it when you turn eleven…and I personally think it bothers her more then she lets on to you that she doesn't get to be a part of it." She sighed fuming trying to put it into the best words for Lily to comprehend, "Think of it like a muggle teenage girl wanting to sit at the 'cool popular' table at mealtime in a muggle school...it's something that you want because it makes you feel equal and accepted to the other girls. But sometimes it's just not that easy. So instead of just admitting to it, and acknowledging that it just was not meant for you to be in that certain group you act like you don't care and try to make the cool kids feel like they aren't worth it and that you don't care to be friends with any of them. You try to make yourself seem better than them and make them feel bad and guilty about themselves for dis-including you from their table and group."

Lily titled her head to the side sliding on the bed next to her best friend, "So what you're saying, is that Petunia wishes she was a witch like me then...?"

"Well, I can't speak for her really, but in my opinion that's what it looks like. And if not, then she's just extremely jealous and upset of all the things that you are accomplishing and doing so well in our world that your parents are noticing and praising you for it. And she very well knows that you are going to be great in this whole our world when we become of age, and she most likely hates that she can't beat you at it...that she can't be better then you at something. And since she can't be a part of our world, she tries to make you feel embarrassed and ashamed about who and what you now are."

"So she's mean to me about my magic because she wishes she was more like us?"

"Exactly!"

"Then why every time I invite her to the wizarding world does she throw it in my face and make me feel bad, wouldn't she want to see all the magic then?"

"My guess would be because she doesn't want you to know it hurts her. And you've been as welcoming as you can be to her with your new way of life, but she's too snotty and bitter to accept that you were the lucky one and she wasn't…her jealousy and attitude towards you being a witch is sadly something you're probably going to have to get used to. Because I don't see her changing her ways anytime soon…" Ari sighed.

"Yea I guess…" The redhead paused for a moment before changing the subject. "So, have you had anymore seer visions recently?"

"I've had seven or so in the last couple months…but they aren't anything worth telling or anything serious…they have just been kind of brief passing ones about random odd things of the sorts."

Lily's mouth popped open forming the shape of an 'O', "Merlin Ari, that's more than what you've had in the last three years combined!"

Aria's shoulders slumped forward in a lump, "I know…"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know," Aria grumbled, "I guess I just didn't want to worry you…and like I said they weren't anything important. Most were silly little things like what Professor McGonagall was planning for the start of term exam to see if we read over the summer material and such…" They both giggled at that.

"So there was none that were serious then?" Lily asked.

Aria hesitated for moment before shaking her head, "No, there wasn't." She hated not being completely honest with Lily, but she couldn't tell her about her vision of Remus turning into a werewolf. It wasn't her place to spill his secret.

"Do you think that as you get older and your abilities grow that the visions will grow with you, and happen more often?"

Aria hummed, "From what I've read, that's usually what happens with pureblood seers…"

"Are you scared about that?"

Aria shuddered, "More than anything in the world." She paused, "It's really scary to think that in a few years these visions could happen every few weeks instead of once every few months…" Aria closed her eyes, "What if someone else finds out, and they ran off blabbing their mouth to the wrong person? If I can't control this thing, and know exactly when one is coming on…then my whole life could be gone Lils…You-Know-Who will want me if word ever got back to him…"

Lily frowned at Aria's pessimistic attitude, it wasn't like her best friend to be so negative and down. She was usually always the one seeing good and light in most situations. "Then we will find a way to make sure You-Know-Who doesn't find out. I won't let him get you Ari, even if that means me putting my life before yours."

Ariana's head snapped up looking at her best mate feeling her heart begin to pang violently against her chest in shock and panic, "W-what…No, Lily, what are you saying! Have you hit your head and gone mad?"

"No, I have not." Lily answered hotly, "But you're my best friend and sister Ariana and I'll be damned if something ever happened to you and I didn't try to help…you're family to me Ari. We're in this together, rather you like it or not."

Aria smiled at the fiery redhead nodding her head slightly knowing there wasn't much she could do to change Lily's mind anyways, the girl was just as stubborn as she was once her mind was made up. "You're the greatest Lily, you know that...? Merlin, I love you, you truly are the most amazing friend." She reached over to hug her best friend and the two giggled changing the conversation over to a much lighter topic for the rest of the night.

After that, the majority of Ariana's time with Lily and her family was spent in the muggle world running around muggle London and exploring the undergrounds and Lily taking her to the muggle mall where she brought a ton of new muggle cloths for the upcoming new school year. Cloths that she knew if she were with her family she would never be able to purchase.

Mainly because both her father, Charles, and her twin would throw a hissy fit at the tight muggle cloths she and Lily picked out for her that was popular for a teen in the 80's. She got regular muggle jeans; shorty-shorts; some nice dresses, and then some more appealing dresses as well, tight flare out jeans that she most admit made her bottom look very good! And crop tops that showed her belly-button during the warmer months. Half of the cloths for sure would not be things that the males in her family would like seeing her ware…but it was her money so she figured they didn't really have that much of a say in it, well technically it was her father's but he had given it to her and placed into her own account so she saw it as her own… (Besides it's not like she was going to wear the more reveling cloths in front of her parents anyways…)

Even though Aria was a pureblood in this timeframe she remembered the feeling of muggle clothing of when she was Ari Lux and she desperately missed wearing muggle cloths like she did as Ariana Lux. Muggle clothing was just so much more comfortable, and they also offered so much more freedom in moving around then the thick robes and cloaks of the wizarding world did. And yea, there really wasn't that much of difference in clothing if you took the cloak off, but muggle clothing did seem to offer more verity and wasn't as restricted.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Hello darling, did you enjoy your stay with the Evans'?" her mother asked her as Aria and her father came in through the front door and parlor, he dad setting her trunk down next to the large staircase.

"Yes I did! But I missed both you and dad tons!" Aria smiled up at her mum, hugging her around the waist and kissing her on the cheek, "But being at Lily's and with her family we had the most wonderful time! Lily and I did so much exploring, and oh I just have loads to tell you both! And also I have so many new cloths to show you mum that I brought with her and Mrs. Evans in the muggle malls that they took me too! They're was just so many stores that they fit into their buildings, its quite amazing, really! You and I must go together sometime mum, you would just simply love the malls I know it!"

"I'll just be setting your trunk up in your room then sweetie," Her dad said from behind her chuckling softly at her bubbling excitement, "Why don't you and your mother head into the kitchen and grab a bite of lunch, James is already in there grabbing some, and I'm sure he'll be more then delighted to see that you're back home. I'll join you three as soon I'm done setting your things in your room."

"Okay daddy," Aria agreed with a bright smile showing off all her straight white teeth giving her father another quick hug and kiss on the cheek silently thanking him for taking her trunk up for her. Her mother smiled gently at the two and laid her hand across her daughter's back as they began walking side by side down the wide winding hall towards the Potter kitchen, beginning to explain some of things that her and Lily had done as they entered the kitchens.

Halfway through lunch, her and James still haven't really said much to one another. She could tell that some of things she had told her mum and dad about her adventures with Lily while she was off in the muggle world weren't really settling well with him but he was trying hard not to say anything and was biting his tongue, she could tell. They weren't settling that well with her father either, but her dad was handling it a lot better than what James was and he was...or is, at least _trying_ to accepted that his little girl is growing up and wanting to be independent.

"Well Ari love, it sounds like you and Lily had a great time together then." Her mom concluded with a wide smile, obviously having no problem at all with any of things that Aria had told them…of course she didn't tell them everything that they had done in the muggle world, she would've been mental to have done that! But she did end up telling them most of what they did.

"Yes we did! In fact, I think I would very much like to go back next summer if that's all right with you and daddy? Both Mr. and Mrs. Evans both invited me over for next summer holidays for a month again if I would like to go?" She told them. "Oh, and of course if it's all right with both of you's..."

Charlus laughed at his daughter, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now princess, when it gets closer to the summer holidays and if their offer still stands then yes I don't see why not."

"What?" James cried out, his mouth hanging open in an outrage. "You can't seriously be agreeing to this and be all right with her being away for a whole month again during the summer, when she should be here instead, with our family at home in Potter Manor! Spending good quality family time with us!"

"James!" Dorea scolded, "If Ariana wants to go and spend some time with her friend during the summer and Mr. and Mrs. Evans have welcome her their home so openly and warmly, then you shouldn't be so against it. You get to see her and spend all year with her at Hogwarts, surely you can go a month or so without her right by your side."

"Th-t-that's not the point mother…I can spend time away from her e-easy enough…" James stuttered his face turning beat-red like a tomato seeming embarrassed, "You just entirely missed my whole point mum! Just ugh...!" He muttered standing from his seat marching out of the room with a grunt to stomp down the hall towards the stairs, taking each step loud and hard with a huff of anger.

The oldest Potter man chuckled taking the last sip of his tea, "That boy was a complete mess without you Ari." Charlus said shaking his head at the doorway of the kitchen chuckling again to himself thinking of the small tantrum his son had just threw.

"And so was that cat of yours!" Her mom added, "Baby Blue just moped around for the most part and would follow James around hoping if he'd follow him enough, he'd eventually lead him to you…it was quite comical."

"Yes it was..." Charlus nodded his head with a small grin, "But also, those two both need to learn how to co-operate without you being around twenty-four-seven..." He sighed.

Dorea giggled at a thought that just ran through her mind pausing before voicing it, "I don't know what that brother of yours' is going to do once you end up finding a nice boy to get married too and move out with and start a family of your owns one - "

"Oi, we'll be having none of that kind of talk around here lady!" Charlus scolded his wife with narrowed eyes, but yet he still had a playful glint in them as well. "My little princess isn't going to be getting married or even thinking about having a family of her own till she's at least thirty-five, isn't that right princess?"

Ari laughed at her dad, shaking her head while rolling her eyes. Obviously he was starting to budge on willing to give her some freedom when it came to the muggle world and growing up in some departments...but when it came to the _boy department_ he wasn't quite ready to budge for that at all, _figures_. "Sure..." She drew out slowly looking at her mum with an mixed up face hoping that she really wouldn't have to wait that long to get married, because if she would then, _boy_, she'd be the laughing stock of all the wizarding community of the whole United Kingdom!

"Don't worry darling, I'll talk to him." Her mother murmured to her quietly giving her a small wink as her dad went to go refill his tea which Ari gave a grateful smile in her direction for that.

The three of them talked for a few more minutes before Ariana decided that she had better get started on unpacking her things before she lost the motivate to do and left her trunk sitting there like that for the rest of the summer till it was time to pack for school. Ari smiled at her parents standing up placing a kiss on each of their cheeks before heading up to her own room preparing to unpack only to be greeted with James lying on her bed with Blue curled up in a ball on his stomach. As soon as she stepped through the door Blue's head shot up instantly, his blue eyes landing on her and his whiskers twitched slightly and in a matter of seconds, he sprung from the bed diving towards her legs hoping around her like a mad rabbit rubbing up against purring like crazy at the return of his master.

Ari giggled at her still young kitty and picked him up into her arms nuzzling him into her face placing little kisses onto the cat's nose. After her happy reunion with her feline friend she looked back up to see her brother still lazily sprawled out on her full size bed staring blankly up at ceiling.

She sighed walking forward a few steps with Blue still in her arms, "What brings you to my humble abodes?" The only answer she got from him was a small faint shoulder shrug. "Ah, come on Jamie…don't be like that." He looked up at the childhood nickname, "Obviously there's something if you come to my room and waited for me to come up here…so what it is?" She asked softly, nudging him over on the bed to make room for to sit on the bed setting Blue in her lap.

"Did you and Evans really go and travel the muggle underground together without her parents around..." He mumbled, sighing as he ran a hand through his untidy mane, "Do you know how irresponsible that is, you could have gotten kidnapped; or hurt; or lost or something...?"

Aria groaned, "James..."

He sighed deeply turning to look back up at her bedroom ceiling, eyebrows pulling down somewhat. The previous summer both she and their mother had gotten rid of her canopy bed and gotten her a new bed and redid her whole entire bedroom to a more older and mature look instead of the light purple and little girl look it had for so many years. "Are you really going to go back to Evans' again for another month next summer?"

Aria's mouth gaped opened and closed a few times flaring her own eyebrows around in confusion, "Is there an exact reason why I shouldn't James?" She asked carefully, making sure that she used a tone of voice that would let him know she wasn't anger or wanting to argue.

He shrugged his shoulders again and sighed before answering, "Well, no not really…it's just a month is so long, ya know?"

Aria giggled looking down at her twin, "What are you saying that you missed me so much that you can't even fathom me being apart from you ever again for a long period of time?" She teased him.

"Yea whatever…" He muttered rolling his eyes at her trying to hold back a smile.

"How about next summer if I do go to Lily's I cut it back a week or two short just for you, and then we can have some special twin bonding time within that week or two that I cut short from my visit…that means no Sirius or Remus or Peter then, just you and me...deal?" Aria asked.

James squinted his eyes bringing his hand up to chin as if he was thinking long and hard about it before turning to look at her, "Hmmm, yea I think I can work with that. You got yourself deal."

Then they shook on it to make it official and all of course.

**Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Okay so this is when the story is going to begin to pick up some more, parts of fourth year and mainly fifth year is when the real story picks up. So hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

The rest of the summer holidays had passed by pleasantly for her and the rest of the Potter family, and then before any of them knew it the summer was coming to a quick close which meant it wasn't long before she was back on the Hogwarts express sitting in her own compartment with both Lily and Severus. She was quiet in her own series thoughts and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard Lily ask her softly.

"I was just wondering about the uses of animagus…" She drowned out slowly chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Severus hummed setting his book down in his lap to look up at her, "What about it?"

"Well, I've been debating for a while now. And I think I want to see if I can become one – " She paused, "By the end of this year that is…"

Lily gasped and shook her head sending her fiery red curls flying around, "But that's such advance magic Aria! And to even try to attempt such a thing to become one as a fourth year is dangerous and foolish! You can't be serious about this!"

"It's not impossible for someone of our age to become an animagus Lily…I've actually heard some rumors about some other witches and wizards around our age having a go at it and being successful at it as well. So, I don't see any reason why I can't as well try at it. It doesn't hurt to at least try, and I believe that I can be just as successful as the one's whom the rumors were about..."

"Oh yea?" Lily huffed, "And who, per-say, where these rumors about then Arianna?"

"I don't know their names Lily." Aria breathed out, "The gossip didn't really mention any specific names to who they might be. If it did, then obviously they would have gotten caught and be in big trouble by the teachers for attempting it, and possibly even by the Ministry as well for unauthorized animaguses," Aria said slowly, not wanting to give her twin and his friends away…and also she didn't know if they had even become full animaguses yet, or even if they began to think trying it yet either…She knew from her vision that it was going to happen sometime soon, and that they would fully completed it from what they looked to be either fourteen or fifteen, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure on it. "But I do happen to believe all the talk, to whoever it is that they are that is."

Lily gaped at her best friend and blood sister before turning to the Slytherin in the room next to her with a red beet face, "But, but, but…Severus aren't you going to try to convince her not to? It's dangerous and not smart at all to attempt such a foolish thing like thing, and she could really get hurt trying to do this!"

"No."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NO?" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs causing the other two teens to flinch from the shrill sharpness of the screech, and the sliding glass door to the train compartment to rattle a bit. "Have you gone mad as well Severus!"

"No, I have not gone mad as well Lily." Severus replied back easily, placing a marking in his book to keep his page before setting it down neatly beside him and placing his hands in his lap, folding them, "But if Ariana thinks she can do it and truly wants to become one, then I don't see why either of us should discourage her from doing so." The Slytherin said calmly with an inexpressibly face. "She is a very talented witch, and far more than capable enough to become one successfully and we both know it."

Lily opened her mouth to reply but couldn't think of anything back to say, so instead she crossed her arms hotly and leaned back into her seat with a heated huff remaining quiet for the rest of the journey, not willing to meet either of her friends eyes till the Welcoming Feast began.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"Hey, Aria," Sirius said quietly, leaning against the bookshelf she was perusing in the library. She turned to look at him and quirked a brow. Sirius being in the library unless he was forced to by either Remus or herself to help him for an essay the night before the deadline or before mid or final exams was a very rare or non-occasion, so seeing him here without Remus next to him was very suspicious to her.

"Sirius," she said cautiously, wondering why he was here.

"So," he said slowly glancing around. "Is there anything going on with you and James?" She frowned at him not quite sure to what he meant. As far as she knew she thought things were good again with her and her twin. After she had gotten back from Lily's during the holidays and they had that little talk in her bedroom, things seemed to have been going nothing but very well for them, so being asked this from one of his best mates was definable a curve ball and very confusing for her to the say the least...she actually didn't quite understand were this was coming from to be quite honest?

Ari sighed biting her lip, "Um, no?"

"Are you sure?"

She shifted her weight to one leg rolling her eyes, "Yes Sirius, why would I be angry at James?"

Sirius bounced back and forth on his feet slightly, "You've kind of been avoiding us lately."

"You all think I've been avoiding you guys on purpose?" She asked her eyebrows pulling down and forehead scrunching up.

"We don't think Ari, we know." Sirius said sighing reaching out and grabbing the books out of Aria's hand placing them to the side so she wouldn't get distracted by them so she could properly talk to him face on. "James knows that he was really rotten to you earlier on during the summer before you went off to Evans' house, but he's really been trying to make it up to you since and…and don't you think you're being just a tad too hard on him about it? I know what he said was out of line, but for Merlin's sake Ari, dragging it on into the new school year is a bit much, don't you think?"

Ari moaned before answering, "Sirius, James and I had made up about that argument as soon as I got home from Lily's. So I don't know why you're under the impression that we are still off on bad terms…but in any case, James does need to understand that I am my own person – "

"He does understand that though!"

"No he doesn't, not exactly anyways…yes we are twins and we do have a special connection that most siblings don't have simply because they aren't twins, but he needs to get that we aren't the same person. There are many things he doesn't know about me and wouldn't understand even if he did know, and I' sure there are things I don't know or want to know about him – "

"He doesn't know these things about you because you've been pushing him and _us_ away too, for so long now."

"I just sometimes need my space from my twin is all Sirius! I think everyone is entitle to a little space and privacy every now and then, don't you?" Ariana huffed, yanking the books he had set aside back into her arms and marched down the bookshelf aisles to her normal table.

"You're hurting him by doing that Aria." She heard Sirius say softly behind her.

Arianna froze in mid-step, "Is it really bugging him that much?"

"Yea…"

She sighed turning on her heel using a small tiny voice, "I'll talk to him tonight then, okay?" Sirius only nodded and continued to stare at her instead of leaving like she thought he would. "Was there anything else you needed Sirius?" She asked frowning bringing her books closer up to her chest, hugging them to her body.

Sirius stammered, his mouth opening and closing quickly as he shook his head jumping slightly seeming startled by her question, "Oh, what? Ah, no…ahhh just that you look very nice today Ari, lovely even…yes, lovely...um well I'll see you later on then in the Common Room! Right, bye" His voice squeaked and he raced out of the library, pink tinted his cheeks lightly.

"All right…?" she mumbled to herself not really understanding what had just happened there and decide to just ignore it, turning back to her table taking a seat opening her book up to find out how to figure out what your animagus form would be. And that's how she spent the next few hours of her time, scribbling down notes and tips about finding your form and beginning the process and such.

HP/HP/HP/HP

Later on that night Ariana waltzed her way into the Gryffindor Common Room spotting her brother with his three best friends on the couches and armchairs near the small fire. He did looked quite bummed out and a little depressed she noticed. Baby Blue was perched on his lap purring away trying to cheer him up. It seemed to work some for James knowing it was his twin's cat that was trying lift his spirits, but it didn't help much in comparison of his actual sister.

She heaved a breath and silently made her way over to where James and the rest of the boys where at and sat down next to him on the couch. Blue instantly hopped of his lap and pounced onto her settling down next to her and James laying his head on her thigh and swinging his tail across James' lap, content with lying in between the two Potters siblings.

James looked up eagerly at her and his eyes shone with hopefulness. He wanted so badly for her to tell him that they were okay, and that her pushing him away was just his imagination and not really happening like he believed it to be. "Hey…" She said softly looking at him briefly before glancing over at Sirius; Remus; and Peter giving them a slight nod and a small smile as they got up to leave to give them some privacy.

"Hey…" He replied back gloomy dropping his head and shoulders.

She chewed on the inside of her cheek for a minute or two before finally speaking again, "I just want you to know that I'm not mad at you in any way about our fight back in the summer. I thought you knew that we were fine after the talk we had the day I got back from Lily's…and if it's because we haven't spent much time together like we usually do since we've been back at school, well then its because I've been really busy with things lately and been overwhelmed with schoolwork and – "

"No, don't give me that crap Ariana; I know that it's not schoolwork you're busy with. You're one of the smartest witches I have ever known, and fourth in our year! You would probably be first easily with no contest at all if you actually spent more time on actual schoolwork instead of whatever else it is that you're always researching and reading in library here and at home…and don't deny that it isn't, because I know that it's not schoolwork, what it is that you're reading I don't know, but yea…And blimey Ari, school has only been in session for two weeks!…I can tell you aren't telling me something, you're my twin for Merlin's sake we can sense when the other one is lying, or did you forget that?" Aria cringed, "So please just tell me what's going on! Don't shut me out any longer. I held back all summer hoping that you would just come to me when you were ready seeing that we once again spending every day together; flying around outside on our brooms and playing Quidditch together; goofing around; and not fighting. Everything was great ya know, but you didn't and now almost three weeks into school and we've barely spoken to one another because you seem to not want anything to do with me!"

"James you have to understand that both you and I are entitled to have our own private thoughts that we should be allowed to keep from one another." She bit her lip and stared into the fire wondering if she should tell her brother about her being a Seer or not. She was having a big inner battle within herself. She knew if she told him then he would tell the rest of the Marauders because they couldn't keep anything from each other…and she was hesitant for them to know because it could put her and possibly those closest to her at a risk when it comes to Voldemort. Seer's were so rare in today's world and if he knew there was pureblood Seer out there then there was no doubt in her mind that he would try to seek her out.

"But not when it's tearing us apart!"

"It isn't James!" Aria groaned, "Jamie…" She whispered, using his nickname she used for him as a younger child, "You have the Marauders and I have Lily and my other friends – "

"Like _Snivellus_" He snarled out.

She sighed again, "Yes James, like Severus…What I'm trying to say is that we are growing up now James, we aren't going to be connected to the hip anymore like we were when we were children, yes we are brother and sister, and we are twins, and that will never change Jamie." She laid her hand on top of his. "I will always be here for you, just like you will always be there for me. And the last half of the summer meant the world to me too Jamie, it was good spending time with you like we used to before we went to Hogwarts…when it was just you and I, me and you…but now we're back at Hogwarts and it's no longer just us anymore."

James nodded his head looking down at the floor before looking back at his twin, "I understand that Ari, I really do, and I get that we aren't going to be connected at the hip anymore cause we are getting older, but I don't get why we have to keep things from each other and I don't get why we can't try to spend more time together here at school? You get along well with Sirius; Remus; and Peter…their practically like family to you as well, so why can't you hang out with us more like you used too?"

"Yes…they are…and I guess I could try to hang out with you lads some more like I used to…"

James smiled a little at that, "Good, now what about those things you aren't telling me?"

Ari moaned at her brother's persistent, "James, I'm sure there are things that you haven't told me, or haven't ever even planned on telling me that Sirius; Remus; and Peter know…" She mumbled staring back at him to see a flash of guilt in his eyes. 'Yea she already knew everything from her visions, but he didn't need to know she knew because he never told her himself.' "See Jamie, how can you expect me to tell you my secrets, if you won't tell me yours? That's hypocritical ya know, and it wouldn't be fair unless you'd be willing to tell me what you're hiding from me as well…" She said moving her hand back onto her lap from his hand. She hummed, "I just wanted you to know that you aren't losing me in anyway and that I am not angry with you either, I love you Jamie, see you in the morning."

She kissed her brother on the cheek and headed up the 4th year Girl's Dormitory stairs knowing that was where Lily would be.

She walked in seeing Lily lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book. She looked up to see who entered and smiled at seeing her best friend, "Hey!"

Aria frowned and flopped down onto her own bed in a huff, "Hey," She muffled back.

Lily frowned closing her book walking over to her friend's bed taking a seat next to her, "What's wrong?"

"James knows I'm keeping something from him."

Lily's eyebrows shut up into her hairline, "Does he have any idea what it is that you're hiding exactly?"

"No, I don't think so, he didn't give any guesses…but he does know it's important though."

"Are you going to tell him?"

Ari grumbled opening her eyes sitting up in her bed, "I don't know? I want to tell him, I really do…but then again, I don't want to tell him at the same time! The more people who know about my visions, then the more people who could be put at risk and in possible danger…you know about them because you were there for my first vision and we figured it out together what was happening. Severus found out by accident because he saw one too in the middle of last year…but other than you two, no else knows and I'm not sure if I really want anyone else knowing…Merlin I'm confused!"

"Even though I don't really like your brother and think he's an immature jerk, I think that maybe it would be good for him to know. He could help you out when you go home for holidays and stuff when Severus and I aren't around to be there for you."

Aria bit her lip, "Yea, that would be really helpful and handy, but…"

"But…?" Lily asked.

"But, I don't want the rest of the Marauders to know."

"Then tell James to not tell them, that simple."

Ari let out a small giggle at the thought of James not telling them everything, "James can't keep anything from those three, it's like humanly impossible for him to."

"Well do you trust Remus; Sirius; and Peter?"

She chewed on the inside of her cheek thinking about it for a minute before actually answering, "Yes and no…I trust Remus. I feel that he would understand the importance of this staying a secret the most…and would accept it the easiest," 'Obviously because he had been bitten by a werewolf and understands the importance of a secret and laying low' she thought to herself. "And I trust Sirius just as much as Remus, even if he is _Sirius_. Plus, Sirius is practically family now with him always staying at our home more than he does his own when it comes to the holidays. He has basically taken the one guess room that's across from mine and James' and claimed it as his own, not that any of us Potter's mind or anything, he's more than welcomed to it…"

Lily nodded understanding where she was going with this, "So it's Peter then who you don't trust?"

"Yep." she nodded popping the 'P' in yep.

"Is there a precise reason why you don't trust him?"

"Umm…"

Lily's eyes widen and she stood from the bed, "You've seen a vision of him doing something bad haven't you?"

She cringed "No, I haven't see anything of him doing anything bad, it's just I have this feeling about him. I don't know Lils, it's just something I feel. He's a good friend and I like him and I enjoy being around him and in his company. But when it comes down to this secret, I don't think I can trust him enough to share it with him. It's a really big secret to entrust with someone and I can't just tell it to anyone. It would feel like selling my soul away if someone I didn't completely trust were to find out."

Lily sat back down nodding her head at her best mate completely understanding where she was coming from now, "Okay," She paused to think, "Well, have you considered maybe talking to just Remus; Sirius; and James alone and telling them that you just don't trust Peter enough to have him know yet? Maybe just say that you haven't had enough proper time with Peter to get to know him as well as them and to know if he is reliable enough yet with a secret like this?"

"No, I haven't considered that…and that might work…but I need to think about it some more for a little bit before I actually decided if I should or not. And then it would be the matter of actually getting them alone without Peter around as well…which would be a task in all of its own..."

"Yea, that's probably a good idea to think about it some more. I would to if I was you, but we should probably call it a night then, yea? Get some rest, and perhaps sleep on it?"

Aria gave a half smile, "Yea, we probably should."

* * *

**And is it too much of me to ask for more reviews to know that you guys are actually liking the story? I would really like at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter...thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_A flash appeared and she was on the Hogwarts express wearing the first year sorting robes. She didn't know why but she was searching for a toad for a boy named Neville with another girl who had brown thick and slightly bushy hair, but nothing too out of control. Ariana and this girl had just met only a couple of hours ago when they had first gotten onto the train bonding immediately when they had first realized that they both did not know anyone else and were both brand new to the wizarding world and this new way of life. It was so very fascinating and enchanting to them. _

_Both she and the other girl had gotten an train compartment together and then shortly after met the boy (who later lost his toad when he had gone to the bathroom an hour into the journey) since he had nowhere else to sit and asked to sit with them and they gladly and openly invited him too. Both Aria and the brown headed girl stopped outside a compartment that was sitting two young boys that looked to be their age and possibly in their year, and walked in interrupting their conversation._

_The other girl opened her mouth to ask about the toad but stopped seeing one of the boys with his wand out looking like he was about to do a spell, "Oh, are you doing magic?" She paused as the red-headed boy with a few light freckles on face swallowed nervously and nodded at her, "Well, let's see then." The red headed boy looked even more nervous coughing into his hand trying to clear his throat before attempting his silly spell on his pet rat. _

_But to his unfortunate, the spell did not work, and the rat did not turn yellow like he had hoped it would._

_The other girl she was with titled her head to the side looking at the ginger boy raising her eyebrows up into bangs, "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells myself, and they've all worked for me." She said with a slight smirk on her face sitting across from the black haired boy with broken glasses, "Oculus Reparo", both her and the black-haired boy who looked so much like Jamie that it was just eerie looked at his glasses in shock at the tape that held them together in the middle as it came off and his glasses where now as good as new!_

"_Holy Cricket you're Harry – " _

_But before the other girl could say what the black-haired boy's last name was, a white ball of light hit and took her to the Gryffindor common room._

* * *

_She was now looking at that same boy with the dark hair and green eyes who was sitting with that same red-headed boy and she was sitting across from them in an armchair. The girl who she was previously with on the train, who she could now remembered was named Hermione, was also in the common room as well. But she was on the other side of the room doing homework glancing up every so often giving her a small smile obviously waiting for her to return over to their work spot to continue on with their homework assignments together, but not wanting her to rush her conversion with the boys._

"_So you never knew who your parents were then, either?" The dark hair boy she now knew was named Harry asked._

"_Nope, I was left at an orphanage when I was a baby…I don't even really know how old I am exactly, they just know that I was under a year old when I was put there, possibly eight months or somewhere around there...?"_

"_And no one in their right mind thought to ask any questions as to who your parents might have been? What about detective spells or enchantments or – ?" The red-headed freckled one asked, who was named Ron._

"_It was a muggle orphanage."_

"_Muggle?" He asked flabbergasted, "But you're a pureblood! I heard the sorting hat say so itself! Why would you be taken to a muggle orphanage instead of wizarding one!? And what about any other family members...or god parents, surely you must've had someone?"_

"_Well, from what Mrs. Linny told me; she's the lady who's the head of the orphanage and looks after me the most out of all the other caretakers…the person who had dropped me off that night didn't know who my parents were, or where they could have been. They just had heard a baby screaming and crying in some sort of frantic frenzy in an alleyway somewhere close to them and ran to see what was wrong, and found me laying there. And the only form of identification I had on me was a necklace with a golden ring on it with the letting 'Ariana our beloved daughter' engraved on the inside of it…" She paused, taking a moment to breathe, "Mrs. Linny said that they did everything they could to see if anyone was missing a baby a year old or younger, but no one could ever come forward who could fit the right match and description. So, she kept me there at Wool's and cared for me as if I were her own since most kids that end up being there don't end up coming to their a little older…"_

"_Woah…" Ron said with wide eyes._

_Aria nodded her head in agreement, "Yea...and I've lived there ever since. I have been placed in a few homes over the years, but I never liked them and always found a way to get back to the orphanage…I always felt more at home there than anywhere else knowing that there were other kids who were in the same situation as me, and who could related to me…Like where their parents were gone…some who hadn't want them, others who weren't fit or able to care for them, and others who had passed away and were now gone forever…it's just were I belonged."_

_Harry nodded his head with sad green eyes looking at her with a deep understanding completing getting where she was coming from her, "Well, you have a new place where you truly belong now Ariana. And you're not alone here, remember that."_

* * *

_Another bright white flash flew at her and suddenly she was sitting in the Charms classroom listening eagerly to the teacher as he explained the pros to the lavation spell that they would be learning today. After gave the directions to the class, the 1__st__ years began to practice the spell. Ron, who was sitting next to her, looked to be doing it all wrong, swooshing his wand around all violently. But she wasn't going to say anything; he was a pureblood who was actually raised in this world and most likely knew a lot more about magic then what she did...even with all the extra studying she and Hermione had been doing in the library these past two months to try and make sure that they were both just as advance and well known with magic as all the other pureblood and half-blood witches and wizards were._

_"Stop! Stop! Stop! You're going to take someone's eye out! Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's LeviOsa, not LevioSA." Said Hermione who was sitting on the opposite said of him._

_After Hermione showed the boy how to do the spell properly, which she could tell he was very unhappy about getting help from a younger muggleborn girl, both she and Hermione were the first to get the charm to work properly which just added salt to the wound it seemed for Ron. He scrunched up his nose tossing his wand down and pulping his head down onto the desk in a fit since his feather wouldn't float into the air like theirs were. Hermione rolled her at the boy and looked over his head at her sending her small smile shaking her head silently laughing about his childish antics, which she lifted the corner of her mouth up slightly in return to the other girl._

_She tried to ignore his snobbish behavior towards Hermione. But when class ended she overheard him with his group of friends making fun of her calling her a know-it-all who had no friends. After hearing that, she saw that Hermione had apparently overheard them as well and push past them with tears in her eyes running into the nearest corridor trying to get away from the group of boys as fast as possible._

_After a few more hours and still no more sign of Hermione anywhere, she decided to head out and give it a good go to look for her. She eventually found her in a Girls 1st floor Bathroom crying in a stall. Ariana tried her best to comfort her before finally convincing her that it wasn't worth her tears and that they really should be getting back to the Gryffindor common room by now knowing that the Halloween feast was coming to an end soon._

_But when they came out of the stall they came face to face with a giant mountain instead…but thankfully Harry and Ron had come to their rescue noticing that they were both missing from dinner. _

_And when the Professors' came in the boys were immediately the ones who were going to get in trouble…but Hermione went and took the blame for them instead. _

_"Please, Professor McGonagall-they were looking for us." The lighter brown hair Gryffindor girl said trying to defend them so they wouldn't get into trouble for disobeying the orders from the headmaster to head straight to the common room with the rest of the students._

_"Miss Granger!" McGonagall said appalled._

_Hermione had managed to get to her feet at last. "I went looking for the troll because I-I thought I could deal with it on my own-you know, because I've read all about them, and when Aria saw that I was missing, she ran after me trying to get me back to the common room, but it was too late by then…it was lucky that both Harry and Ron noticed we gone by then. If it weren't for them, we would probably both be dead."_

* * *

_The same white flash flashed again and she was now sitting in the library next to a very bored Harry and Ron, before Hermione dropped down a huge book almost twice the size of an average size book down onto the table causing all three of them to jump out of their daze's and look up at their other friend in question, but they were ignored. _

_After a few minutes of some light bantering of what Hermione called 'light reading' Hermione seemingly found what she was looking for, "Of course, here it is! Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone._

_Both boys and Aria looked confusedly at one another before looking back at Hermione with the same confused face still plastered on their face, "The what?" they said in unison._

_She looked at them with raised eyebrows, "Honestly, don't you two read…? I know Ariana does, but honestly?"_

* * *

_One last white flash of a ball and she was now sitting on the Hogwarts Express leaning against the window next to Harry and across from Hermione and Ron. "You three excited to be going home?" Hermione asked all of them._

"_Ahhmm, yea a bit. I miss mum and dad, and I suppose Ginny some too." Ron said with a shrug, "The only good thing about going home is no more school work!" _

_Hermione rolled her eyes at that, "Well, I am absolutely delighted to be heading home for the summer to see my parents and the rest of my family. I've certainly missed them…and I think you've already forgotten Ronald, we do have those summer work sheets that we were assigned from each professor."_

"_Bloody hell! They were serious about that?" Ron asked, his mouth gaping open at the curly-haired girl bedside him._

"_Of course they were!" She sighed shaking her head as if she were talking to a child before looking at her other two dark hair friends in front of her, "Well, what about you two, are you both excited about heading home?"_

"_Can't really say I'm too excited," Harry admitted from beside her with a glum look on his face. "Not to keen on leaving the only place I felt I could ever really call home."_

_Everyone in the train compartment gave him a small encouraging smile before Ron piped up, "Well look on the bright side mate, you won't be there forever. It's only for a month or two, and then before you know it we'll all be right back here in September on our way back to Hogwarts for our second year!"_

_Harry nodded the corner of his lip pulling up slightly at that._

"_What about you Aria?"_

_Ariana looked over at Hermione and smiled a little at the first real friend that she had made here in this world of magic, shrugging her shoulders slightly at the other girl, "Oh well, I mean I don't know. I guess I'm just already looking forward to the next upcoming year as well. I think the holidays are now going to be somewhat dull for me compared to the year that we just had…"_

"_Well isn't there anyone back in London that you're anxious to see when we get home though?" Hermione pressed on not seeing the pointed looks that both Harry and Ron were throwing her way._

"_Ahh well, I'm excited to see Mrs. Linny." Aria answered biting her lower lip. "Yea, it'll be good to see her and to spend some time with her again. And I'm sure I'll be excited to see some of the kids at the orphanage and them see me as well…that's if they are still there…?"_

_Ron gulped and paled slightly, "What do you mean 'that's if their still there'?"_

_Aria laughed at that shaking her head, "Nothing bad Ron, just that they might have found a family from the last time I saw them, and if they have then they'll no longer be at the orphanage anymore...they'll be with their new family instead…" She sighed, her laughter and smile suddenly no longer there. "Them getting adopting…and the rest of us not, getting the perfect family that will love them and accept them for who they are... But I'm okay with that, ya know, because I can't have a muggle family adopting me now anyways…besides," Ari laugh a little, "Who would help keep Mrs. Linny sane with all the chaos that goes on at Wool's if I were to be permanently placed with an adoptive family...?"_

_It was quiet for some time, none of her friends quite knowing what to say. But then she felt a hand place lightly on her own and looked up to the boy sitting next to her. "Well, even if they have found a family now, just know that you got a family and a home now as well. And it's not going anywhere. It'll be waiting right here for you at the start of September, along with us."_

_Ariana smiled in return at the green-eyed boy that she was slowly starting to consider someone like family to her and squeezed his hands nodding her head letting his words fill her heart. Those words spoken to her from him meant the world to her, and they were just what she needed to get her through the summer._

* * *

Ariana gasped for breath shooting up in her bed drenched in sweat. Yes, she remembered Harry Hermione and Ron from 'Lux's' time and remembered how they had all become friends and how close they all were with one another. But never before had she actually dreamed of these memoires before…it felt as if she was almost reliving them all over again instead of just remembering little glimpses like she had been doing for the past year or two. It was such an odd feeling…there was just so much detail and feeling in them!

She looked over at Lily's muggle digital clock seeing it was only a little after four, which meant no one would be waking up for a few hours. She shrugged her shoulders pushing her covers off heading to the 4th year Girl's Lavatories to take a nice long hot shower.

The dream didn't spook or freak her out in any way; it just made her feel odd. Living two separate lives in two different times…_if that's what you wanted to call it_…and having a few memories from the previous one still, which was in the future was a feeling she was sure no one could really get used too.

She was stressed. Not only did she have to deal with figuring out why she had two different lives, but she also had the Seer problem to worry about still, and also had to make sure she got all her schoolwork done (even though that really wasn't quite a huge problem) and try to succumb her desire of becoming an animagus.

It was a lot to take on fourteen year old girl.

Hell, it was a lot to take on for a fully grown adult!

After a good solid thirty minutes of standing under the hot water pouring from the shower head she grabbed a towel wrapping it around her small petite wet body turning the water off and headed back into the dormitory to grab some muggle cloths for the day since it was weekend.

She wore a tighter pair of light wash skinny muggle jeans and a long sleeve fitted maroon t-shirt that was a little low cut, but nothing scandalous, just enough to leave some wonder, and brown leather lace up ankle boots that she was able to tuck her skinny jeans into. She applied her normal make up and instead of straightening her hair like she had been doing a lot of lately she left her long black locks in their beautiful natural waves, but swirled her wand around her head making sure none of the curls were out of place or frizzy. Once she was satisfied that her naturals curls and waves were perfect she stopped fussing with her hair and looked in the mirror and smiled at her reflection knowing that if she was in the muggle world she would fit in perfectly!

HP/HP/HP/HP

"What are you wearing!" She heard her brother curse, taking the seat across from her in the Great Hall with the rest of the Marauders, he not even bothering to hide the discomfort he felt about her attire. Remus took a seat beside her, while Sirius and Peter were on either side of James.

"Cloths." She muttered back dryly buttering a piece of toast without a glance up at her twin.

"Well obviously," James said hotly, "But why are you wearing those…those _kind_!" He stuttered about, flinging his hands around at her top pointedly.

Aria raised her eyebrows at her brother before setting the toast and butter knife to the side and folding her hands together neatly in front of her as if she were getting ready to give a very important speech, "Is there something wrong with muggle cloths Jamie?" She asked in a darker tone then her usual tone.

James paled slightly instantly recognizing the danger in his sister's voice, "Ah no!" He squeaked out, "I think muggle cloths are perfectible acceptable, but – "

She cut him off " – But what James?"

"But not when you're practically prancing everything about for the whole bloody world to catch a glimpse of!"

"Excuse me." Aria gritted out through clenched teeth.

"James…" Remus muttered under his breath trying to warn his friend while he still could, but knew he wouldn't take the hint. Shaking his head, Remus knew that James was now beginning to dig himself into a hole... and it was a deep hole.

"You got your-your…you know – " James said waving his hands in front of him nodding his head up and down and back and forth, "Well, your outfit is just plain unacceptable, and as your older brother I forbid you to ware such revealing clothing such as this!" He finally got out pointing at the low cut shirt, that really only showed off the slightest hint of her cleavage on her small frame.

Aria's jaw dropped open as she stared in shock at her twin from across the table before finally regaining her composure. "First of all James Charlus Potter, you are only thirteen minutes older than me! Hardly old enough to really be counted as an older brother – "

"Still doesn't change the fact that _I am_ older, and first born!" He interrupted with a smug smirk.

"Very true Prongs, very true," Sirius added from his spot besides James throwing a piece of bacon into his mouth watching the twin's spat with amusement.

Aria growled, "Stay out of this _Black_," Sirius eyes widen at the hiss in her voice and instantly piped up leaving all side comments he had to himself, "Second of all, just cause you claim to be the older twin doesn't mean you have the maturity to be the older one out of the two of us! You act like a five year old most of time! And just because you were sadly born first doesn't give you the right or the authority to tell me what to do or how to dress! You are not our father!" Her face was beginning to turn red at the cheeks, "And thirdly, my clothes are not inappropriate, other girls in our year are wearing far more reveling attire then what I am and I do not see you throwing a hissy fit about their choice of style in the clothing department! So if you will _James_, please stop being so hypocritical just because we are related! Thank. You. So. Very. Much!" And with that Aria grabbed her untouched piece of toast and marched out of the Great Hall in a huff.

"Well done Prongs, well done." Remus said shaking his head as he scooped some eggs and beans onto his plate.

"What!" James defended to his friend, "Did you not notice her top was too low, and her jeans were just a tad too snug! Other lads from the other houses were looking, making it bluntly obvious what they were thinking! It's bad enough I have to fend off Gryffindor's from even thinking about asking her to Hogsmeade! I don't want to have to start worrying about having to do that with the other houses now as well! It's bothersome as her brother to see that sort of thing, ya know!"

"Mate, hate to tell you this, but they've been looking for a while now." Sirius added pouring himself some more pumpkin juice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James demanded looking at all his friends slamming his fork down not caring for his sausage and beans any longer.

"She's always been really pretty James…" Peter said with a small shrug from his right side.

James scoffed, "Well of course she's always been really pretty Peter, it's Aria! She takes after our mother! Besides for the eyes and hair color, which she both inherited from our dad, just like I besides the eyes which I have mom's..."

"No James, like _really_ pretty."

"What Wormtail is trying to say here dear Prongie's boy, is our sweet little Ariana is much the looker and has gained quite the deal of admires over the last four years here at Hogwarts." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively. "I reckon she's even gotten herself a nice little fan club that the Hufflepuff's have started for her…or maybe it's Ravenclaw – "

"What…" He gritted out, "No, I forbid it!"

Remus scoffed rolling his eyes, "James, you can't forbid every single male both older or younger to not look at your sister."

"Oh yes I can!"

"Whatever you say James, whatever you say…" Remus sighed going back to his breakfast trying to hold back a smile at his friend's ridiculous antics.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes among the group of boy's expect for the clicks and clangs of their forks and spoons clunking against their plates, "So…" James started slowly looking up at his three friends'. "When exactly did all these guys start to notice my sister then?"

"Ahh…well…" Sirius started feeling a bit uncomfortable in his seat all of sudden. "Moony, you're far more observant then either Peter or I, why don't you take this one, yea?"

"Ah, okay?" Remus said giving Sirius a weird look before shrugging his shoulders not exactly sure as to why Sirius out of nowhere got uncomfortable with the question, "Just as Peter has said your sister has always been one of the prettiest in our year James, anyone with eyes can clearly see that. But I'd say from the start of last year is when other guys from older years started to take notice as well…of course everyone from our year and below had already taken notice of this and it was as of no surprise when the older ones started to notice her seeing as we are getting older now and starting to grow."

"Whada you mean _grow_?!"

"Honestly Prongs, really?" Sirius butted in with a snort shoving a biscuit into his mouth.

HP/HP/HP/HP

After stalking off from the Great Hall during breakfast Ari took a calming walk around the grounds while stopping for a quick chat with Hagrid before making her way to the library taking a seat in a secluded corner in the back grabbing a couple books about Divination and Dreams to read up on. If it weren't for her Seer ability she then would have definability thought the subject were a complete joke, especially with the new professor they have gotten this year to fill in for the course, Sybill Trelawney.

It was nothing against her personally, and Aria was sure she wasn't a fake or anything when she called herself a Seer…it's just the women wasn't completely all there in the head…and it made it hard to take her class and her teachings of the subject seriously. And she wasn't the only one who thought this way either, a lot students viewed the new Divinations teacher that way, and even though Ari did sometimes wonder about the teacher's sanity she did respect her passion for her love of the art. It's just, she really was kind of a nutter…yes, she is an all-around nice and sweet lady, but a complete and utter nutter!

The current book she was reading up on was about past lives and future lives and the connections between them and if one thought a living soul carried on to another life once they have perished in the previous one. There was also a small section in the book where it centered around if you did have carry onto another life after your previous ended, then would you carry those memories, or would they perish along with that previous life or not? And that obviously really caught her attention, and she paid most her focus to those few pages wondering if this theory in any way was perhaps correct at all?

She was so engrossed with the book and the readings in it that she didn't even notice another person sitting down next to her until they shook her shoulder trying to get her attention. Ari looked up in alarm jumping in fright at the contact to see the amused laughing eyes of one Remus Lupin, "Sorry about that Ari, didn't mean to scare you there. But I did say your name a few times…but it seems that book is far way interesting than I seem to be." He said laughing lightly at her.

"Oh no, that's fine Remus, you're okay! I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings anyways." She admitted sheepishly giving him a small smile which he returned with his own.

He grinned down at her nodding towards the table with the four books she had piled on top of it, "Is it all right if I sit with you and revise my Runes essay over once more?"

"Oh no, go right ahead! I don't mind at all." She replied grabbing some of the other books she had pulled off the shelves to the side to make more elbow room for him.

"What book is that you got there, I don't think I've ever seen it?" He mused, his eyebrows pulling together.

"Oh its book on Divination…it's about past lives and future lives and the connections between them. It's actually quite fascinating really."

"Well it must be seeing as you didn't even seem to hear me saying your name four times!" He said chucking causing Ariana to deeply blush.

"Oh, hush up you!" She laughed back shaking her head at his teasing face.

"Okay, okay," Remus said still smiling at her with laughing eyes, "I'll stop teasing you about it…" It was only quiet for a few moments before Remus cleared his throat coughing kind of awkwardly before mumbling, "By the way Ari, I like your hair today…it looks good when you leave it curly, you haven't left it curly in ages it seems…it's nice."

"Oh…thank y-you Remus," Aria replied feeling the blush deepen on her cheeks looking back down to her book trying to concentrate on her readings…but she now found it quite hard to fully concentrate to be one hundred percent honest. Especially with the not so subtle glances she could see out of the corner of her eye that Moody was giving her, and the small blush that was creeping down his neck as well from his compliment to her.

He coughed again acting like he was clearing his throat before speaking, "So since when have you been reading into Divination, unless there was an assignment assigned to it?"

"Oh! Ahh, I always found it pretty intriguing."

"Oh I didn't know that."

"Yea…it's very fascinating…" She answered slowly not sure what exactly to say now.

"Yea, I suppose it is pretty fascinating…But it's kind of a pity that it's not what it's really all cracked up to be though, eh?" Remus said too busy pulling out his Runes essay and ink and Quill missing the shock look that appeared on Ariana's face as she raised her eyebrows up before quickly composing herself.

"What do you mean; it's not what it's all cracked up to be?" She asked softly, her voice curious to what he meant by that. Remus was never the one to talk down on a subject, so this was a completely different view for her.

Remus shrugged his shoulders scanning the first sentence of his essay before looking up at her to answer properly, "Well you know, crystal balls reading one's palm and seeing the future and what not…all of it seems a bit full of it to me. I just don't…I don't know it just doesn't seem all that real to me I guess is all." He tilted his head looking at her, "Like you said its interesting and fascinating, don't get me wrong! …I enjoy the class just as much as my others; but I find most of the things we do in it to be kind of senseless seeing as no one can honestly predict the future, because the future is never set in stone, it can always change."

Aria felt her eyebrow's pull down and together. She felt fluster by his explanation and slightly hurt as well…but then again she had to tell herself she had no right to be hurt by his answer, 'it's not like he knew about her gift' ….if you could even call it a gift that is. "What about Professor Trelawney?"

"Well, granted Dumbledore did say so himself that she is a true Seer, and yes she is the great-great-granddaughter of the celebrated Seer Cassandra Trelawney, but…." He paused.

Ari leaned forward, "But…?"

"If that's how all Seers' are, then I guess we all best count our lucky stars that you and I and everyone we know weren't picked to be one too, that would have just been some bad luck of the short straw if you ask me." Ariana swore she could feel her heart drop at that, "And that's even if Seer's are even actual at that!...No harm to her or anything like that, it's just I can't imagine what it must be like for her, you know?"

"Yea…umm, I think I remember telling Lily I had to meet her at ahh somewhere…yea, see you at dinner. Bye!" Aria didn't even wait for a reply, she just packed up her things grabbed the books on her desk shoving them into her arms and rushing her way out of the library leaving behind a very confused boy wondering if he said or did something.

* * *

**Well there's the 5****th**** chapter guys! And yes I know Remus usually doesn't talk down about a class or person like that, but he honestly didn't mean any harm by it, and later in the story…and possibly a couple of chapters from now or so there's gonna be a little conversation between the two of them that might just become very important for Remus and Aria's relationship. **

**And would it be too much to ask for to get at least 5 reviews for this chapter? I would really like to know what the readers are thinking...?**


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't think I can tell them now Lily." Aria said twirling her grayish/silver wand through her fingers pacing back and forth in the 4th years Girls dormitories. Her dark wavy locks were flurrying about every time she swung around in a new direction to pace. She was in an absolute frenzy.

"Why? Because of what Remus said about Divination in the library?" Lily asked unsurely, sitting crossed leg on her four-poster bed squinting her eyes in question as she watched her best female friend paced the room back and forth in a fuss.

"Yes and no…" Aria wailed, running her hands through her long locks feeling all her frustration starting to build. She stopped in her pacing turning to face the fiery redhead on her bed, "He thinks Seers' are just a bunch of hype and really nothing more than just that. And then the ones that do actually believe that they have the gift, he thinks are just plain loony." She groaned, "I mean look at Professor Trelawney! He even said to me how she's not all there in the head and all, and how both he and I were practically _lucky _to not have been called as a Seer!...I mean, yea I'll admit, I've always wonder some myself about Trelawney and what's going on up there in that head of her's, but for _Remus_ of all people to say something!" She puffed out. "He never talks down of someone! Even Severus and most of the Slytherins' he doesn't talk down about, unless they do something absolutely horrible! And for him to think it's because of Trelawney being a Seer that she's that way…! How can I tell him now that I'm one as well, after he said all those things? Especially when he clearly thinks such negativity towards Seers' and the art of it? I don't want him to think that I'm going to be going mad one day just because I hold the gift of being a Seer…"

Lily licked her lips and sighed not seeing where she could defend Remus in this. Because frankly, there really wasn't much room where she could, seeing as Ariana obviously felt offended and hurt by his words. And she didn't want to say something that would make her friend even more upset then what she clearly already was about what had just happened, "Well then, what about James?"

"What about him?"

"Do you think you could go back to the idea of just telling him and not the other two then? I know you said he tells them everything, but if you feel that they may not be as accepting of your gift as you'd hope they'd be and not treat you the same after they know then I wouldn't tell them, I'd just tell James. Because even though I don't like the boy very much…he is after all your brother and twin and that does have to count for something, which means he has to accept that this is a part of you and that you can't change it."

"Do you think he will…?"

"Of course Ariana!" Lily exclaimed, "James would never think differently of you, or treat you any differently just because of this…I think he might be shocked and a little upset at first about you not telling him when we had first found this out at the end of first year and discovered what it meant. But I am positive that he will accept this side of you like he does when it comes to most things considering you…have a little faith in him Ari…" Lily encouraged, mentally cringing to herself as she listened to her own words not really believe that she, _Lily Daisy Evans_, was actually talking so highly of the one James Potter. But this was to her best friend and to his sister that she was saying these things too, so it's not like it was ever going to get back to him or anyone else for that matter…

Ariana groaned flopping down onto Lily's bed next to her laying on her back now staring at the burgundy canopy of the four-poster bed, "I don't know Lils…I think I'll have to give it some more time to think over still. I mean, I know James is keeping things from me as well. And during our talk last night when I mention it, it seemed that he wasn't really all that eager or willing to share them with me. So, I have a feeling that his must be a big secret as well." 'Even though I already know what it is…' she thought silently to herself.

Lily's eyes widened, "Do you think he's possibly a Seer too?"

Aria snorted at the idea of her brother being a Seer turning her head to look at her friend in disbelief, "Yea, James a Seer…that'll be the day! No, he's not, it's something else, and I'm willing to bet my Cleansweep Four that the rest of the Marauders know what that secret or '_secrets_' are as well…and until he's willing too even in the slightest to consider telling me his, then I won't be willing to tell him mine."

Lily stood straighten out her blouse and skirt, "I guess that's reasonable and understandable…And you of course, know that you have my complete one hundred percent support no matter what it is that you end up deciding to do." She paused as her stomach growled looking down at it with a grimace, "But anyways..., do you spot a bit of lunch about now? It'll be ending soon, and I don't really fancy having an even more cranking best friend on my hands because her brother and his friends are on her back about skipping meals again this year like they did all of last!"

Aria smiled at her friend giggling at her as her stomach growled again standing as well from the bed, "Yea, let's go, I don't fancy a reoccurrence of that either, it was quite annoying! I mean come on, you miss two or three meals in a time-frame of a month and suddenly you have an eating problem…ppff!" Aria nodded linking their arms walking out of the dormitory and down the staircase through the Common Room and down to the Great Hall where the majority of the castle's population was at. They both took two free seats across from one another a few seats away from the boys and changed their conversation over to one of Lily's letter's she had gotten from her parents earlier on that morning and how they were doing until Ari felt a tap on her shoulder interrupting them.

Aria turned with a smile on her face not expecting to see Remus standing there behind her. Her smile faulted a tad at the sight of him, but she quickly fixed it hoping he hadn't caught that and looked up into his light camel eyes, "What can I do for you Remus?"

"You left this behind when you rushed out of the library earlier on this morning. So I figured I'd grab it for you, so you wouldn't have to go and search the shelves for it again." He replied pulling out a book from his bag placing it on the table next to her.

Ariana glanced down at the book and paled slightly at the title and the wordings underneath it that was on the book,

'Night-terrors'

'Visions and Nightmares Plaguing Your Sleep?'

'Dreams of the Future'

'Dreams of the Past'

'Nightmares Never Leaving You Be?'

She looked back up at Remus saying back quickly, "Oh, this wasn't my book."

"Are you sure, it was at the table we were at and I'm pretty sure it was underneath the other three books that you had earlier. You must have just grabbed the other three not realizing you didn't grab this one as well while you were rushing out…?"

"Ah, no I'm positive, not mine!" Aria said with a tight-lipped smile, "But I can return it for you. Lily and I can make a quick trip to the library before heading back to the Common Room on the way back from lunch and drop it off without a hassle, no worries! Thanks though for thinking about me and all…you know just in case it was a book I had actually wanted and stuff…"

Remus looked at her oddly, itching the back of his neck before nodding his head at her, "Yea, it was no problem at all Aria, anytime." He smiled a small smile before returning back to his spot next to Peter a couple rows over shaking his head slightly at the odd interaction with the younger Potter twin.

"Ari!" Lily hissed leaning forward slightly looking at her friend like she had just gained three heads in the last ten seconds, "What was that all about?"

Ari sighed and mentally face palmed herself before answering, "I accidently left a book behind while I was in the library with Remus this morning about dreaming of the future and having nightmares and night-terrors and not being able to get rid of them, and I panicked okay!...You know how James; Sirius and Remus can get when they find out I might even have slightest bit of a nightmare after the few I had the summer before third year…"

"You never did tell me what those nightmares were about, you know?" Lily said fuming, "Do you think they were 'you know what's' – ?"

" – No, they weren't. They were just nightmares Lils, just really bad nightmares that's all…" Aria answered pushing her food around on her plate…honestly they were anything but that, but it's not like she was going to get up and say to everyone 'Hey guess what, I lived another life twenty years in the future and in that future a war broke out when I was sixteen, and I participated in that war and in a bloodbath battle right here at this very school while I was seventeen that killed hundreds of witches and wizards, possibly even thousands! And shed so much blood you wouldn't even be able to imagine it, even if you tried…oh, and along the way I was tortured for hours end at a time for information by Death Eaters who posed as teachers since I was closed to the chosen one'…yea no, that was so not going to happen… "Anyways, you said Petunia is now dating someone, eh?" she giggling trying to change the subject, which thankfully was successfully on her part causing Lily to giggle as well and roll her eyes playfully.

"Yes she is, mum and dad wrote to me saying that they are apparently going 'steady' now after the few dates they had shared over the summer, and that Petunia absolutely adores him to pieces."

"What was his name again?"

"Vernon."

Ari snorted, "Sounds like a rodent's name if you ask me,"

Lily's mouth gaped open and she tried hard to fight the corner of her lips from turning upwards, "Oh shut it, you!" She shook her head staring down at her plate as both of them giggled quietly continuing on with their lunch not noticing the stares and glances that were being cast their way from four boys a few seats down the table.

HP/HP/HP/HP

"So you said the book was about night-terrors and visions in your sleep?" James asked Remus as they all looked over at Aria and Evans giggling over something they were talking about.

Remus nodded his head, "It was dreams of your past, dreams of your future, and nightmares that are never leaving you be and plaguing your sleep. And the title of the book was 'Night-Terrors'."

"Do you suppose the nightmares she had the summer before third year are coming back?" Sirius asked from beside James, he still staring at Aria from his spot.

"Well, if they are then she hasn't been screaming and thrashing about like a madwomen like she was those few weeks back then…then again, mum does sometimes give her some calming potions before we go to bed now when Ari is feeling especially jumpy or anxious. So maybe, they only happen while we are at school now?"

"Wouldn't one of the other girls' in her dormitory notice the wailing and thrashing about though?" Sirius asked with a sniff, "I mean, we could all hear from all our separate rooms at your house Prongs."

"I suppose she most likely puts up a _'Silencing Charm_' around her bed and curtains at night?" Remus offered.

"Every night?" Sirius said back, "Really?"

"Well, like you said Padfoot, you heard her cries and screams while she was having those nightmares, and so did I while I was staying with James during that week of the summer. If Aria is having those nightmares again, _or_ if they never even went away in the first place, then that would be my best guess as to why the other girls in her room haven't said something about being kept up yet."

"Makes sense to me…" James mutter, "You can't get a regular dose of calming potion or dreamless sleeping draught from the hospital wing unless you have a valid reason to give to the school, or a note from home. And knowing Ari, she wouldn't want to let mum and dad to worry and fuss over her more so after those episode she had, and I know she wouldn't want to have to explain them to Madam Pomfrey or Dumbledore or any of the other teachers for that matter to why she needs them."

Remus nodded, "It'd explain why she's suddenly into Divination. When I was in the library with her earlier all four books she had with her where somehow related to dreams and visions and such…do you think Lily knows about the nightmares?"

Sirius scoffed at his werewolf friend, "Of course she knows Moony! Ari tells Evans everything…question is, has she told Evans what the nightmares were about?"

"Isn't the bigger question we should be wondering is if she is really even having those nightmares again?" Peter asked looking around at his friends as they all looked back over at the two girls once more eating their lunches and chit chatting like nothing was wrong. "I mean, maybe we're just assuming she is when maybe she's just researching why she was even having those nightmare in the first place…it's possible that they haven't come back and she's just curious to where they came from, right…?"

"Yea, it's possible…" James said with a small shrug, "But, if I know my sister, and trust me I know her, and a lot better than she thinks too! There's a reason to why she's going this far in depth with this research. And I can bet you my Cleansweep Four that Ari's already figured it out, or already knew where those nightmares had originated from…It's something else that she's trying to figure out with these Divination books, and I'm going to figure it out."

"Correction" Sirius butted in from his left side raising a brow, "We, _together_, as the Marauders are going to figure this out."

James smiled a blinding white smile at his best mate nodding his head in a silent thanks before turning his to look back towards his sister and her best friend, "Say…just out of curiosities sake, do you think Evans would go on the next Hogsmeade weekend with me…but like I said, just out of pure curiosities sake?"

Sirius patted his friends back snickering as he did so, "Mate, I have more luck getting a date with McGonagall then you do with Evans."

"Oi, I aint that bad, am I?"

Remus smiled shaking his head, "In her eyes, Prongs, yes…yes you are."

HP/HP/HP/HP

Later on that night Aria and Lily were sitting in the sofa chairs by the fireplace in the Common Room chatting with a few of the other girls in their year and couple older ones before Lily turned her attention on her, "I think I'm going to see if I can catch Severus in the library, care to join?"

Aria smiled politely shaking her head, "Not tonight Lils, tell Severus I will see him tomorrow in classes, I think I'm going to head up to the room and work on that one spell…"

Lily looked at her for a moment with a face full of confusion before a look of realization overcame her, knowing fully well what spell she was talking about now, "I still don't approve of it, but good luck with it, and be careful." The redhead stood from her seat with a small smile.

"Yea, yea…"Ari muttered with her own small smile standing from her seat as well, "Tell Sev I said hi though and the reason why I chose not to come and see him, if you do manage to find him that is."

Lily chuckled nodding her head, "Will do," before turning to head out the Common Room completely ignoring the 'Hello Evans' James Potter said to her as he walked in with Sirius; Remus; and Peter next to him.

Ariana rolled her eyes at her brother's dotting eyes following her best friends' retreating figure knowing that he was beginning to develop an infatuating crush on her. Aria sighed shaking her head at the boy she dared called her brother before turning on her heel making her way towards the Girl's staircase hoping up the stairs quickly before any of them could call out her name.

Once reaching the fourth year's dorm she closed the door and went to her trunk grabbing the book about Animagus and dove onto her bed closing her curtains casting a privacy and silencing spell in case any of her other roommates besides Lily decided to come up to the room early. Ari had already casted the spell a few times to try and figured out what her animal form would be in Animagus. The first few times, it was hard to distinguish what the spell was trying to form out for her, with the form being so blurry and all, but after a little more practice with the spell and concentration she finally got it clear enough to tell that it was a beautiful eloquent white wolf!

After figuring out her form she looked it up in the book to see what the book had to say about her from and persona to why this form was chosen for her and it read - Contrary to public perceptions, unless feeling threaten or attacked Wolf's are friendly, social, and highly intelligent, which is what they will have most in common with their person counterpart. Their sense of family is strong and loyal, and they live by their own carefully defined rules. They are the epitome of the wild spirit. Wolves have a complex system of vocal communications. They howl, whimper, whine, growl, and even bark for their forms of communication. The howls may serve as a signal to call others of the pack or to locate the other members. They may also use this as a social expression. The wolf has a capacity for making quick and firm emotional attachments. The persona of the Animagus most likely poses extreme intelligence and will start to gain extremely keen senses, particularly that of smell and hearing after the first few transformations.

Ari knew she would have to start working on the actual transformation soon enough now that she had figured out her animal. And what was any better time than the present? …, So taking a deep breath she step outside of her bed-curtains on the left side and began to concentrate on the desire and want of becoming her wolf just as the book described her to.

She started to feel a weird coil in the pit of her stomach as her head began to pound painfully as well. It felt as if she just had just gotten hit by a beady bludger. And not even a few moments later she was staggering forward onto her bed thankful for the soft landing. She rolled her eyes at herself disappointed for not getting it right and not being able to last long. Standing back up, Ari took a deep breath feeling more determined than what she was before staring down at the book reading the directions and deception once more to how to transform into your animal before concentration again as the coil feeling in the pit of stomach and the pounding of her head starting to overcome her yet again.

But she didn't stop.

She pushed on.

The pain in both her stomach and head increased dramatically but she ignored it and pressed on harder, thinking of her form and how badly she really wanted this.

But once again she fall forward onto her bed feeling drained and exhausted. She felt her lips form into a pout at not being able to do it properly, but Ariana knew that she had to be patient when it came to being an Animagus. It was an extremely tough and gruelingly process for any witch or wizard to accomplished, and many gave up after a few attempts not feeling as if it were worth the hassle and stress any longer. But not she, she knew it was worth it! The outcome of succeeding something so great was definably worth the frustration and time and effort…!

Ari sighed moving her head up to her pillow welcoming in the softness of the material, deciding to call it a night on the spell and the practicing of the physical part of it. She would continue on with it tomorrow when she was refreshed and had more energy to do so.

HP/HP/HP/HP

The next morning Ariana was one of the first students down at the Great Hall for breakfast. Plopping herself down in one of the center seats at the Gryffindor table she grabbed some food placing it on her plate and pouring herself a good strong cup of black coffee to wake herself up some. About halfway through her breakfast a body was seated next to her. She glanced up and was greeted with the tired worn face of Remus.

She bit her tongue before nodding her head in greeting to him, "Morning Remus, sleep well?"

Remus nodded his head in politeness reaching out for the pumpkin juice, "Yes, very much so…and you, Ariana? How did you end up sleeping, well I hope?"

"Yes, I slept well also." Aria replied lifting her fork up to her mouth, taking quite a large bite of her breakfast so she wouldn't have to give a more detailed answer…just in case he was looking for one...

"That's good." Remus scooped up some food onto his own plate looking at her from the corner of his eye, "So did you end up getting back to the library again last night before it closed?" He asked watching her carefully.

Aria paused, her eyebrows rising, "Um, no? Why would I need to get back to the library before closing time?"

Remus tried to hide back his knowing smirk. He knew that was her book that she had accidently left behind yesterday morning. Now it was just a matter of proving it was, "That book that wasn't yours…remember, you were going to return it after dinner?"

Realization quickly flowed over Aria's face quickly remembering the little white lie she had told him to cover for the book that she had stupidly left behind in the library when she had rushed out on him the previous morning, "Oh, right. Yea…"

He swallowed down his chuckle knowing that he was so close to catching her in her fib, and he hoped that maybe by doing so he could figure out the mystery to why she would need a book like that in the first place. Hopefully, it really didn't have anything to do with her nightmares from the summer before third year and purely was just for her interest in the art of divination. But if it did, then he knew that he and the rest of the Marauders wanted to help her and rid her of them. "So, you ended up not returning the book then?"

Ari grumbled, "Must've gotten sidetracked was all Remus, but I'll return it later on today after classes if it really means that much to you that I do so to get it back to the library."

This time Remus did let his chuckle go, "No, no it's fine. Only that if it wasn't your book in the first place, then you must not have had an actually need for the book is all. But someone else here in the school, might actually need that book for its _purposes_…"

Aria bit the inside of her cheek feeling the bitterness boil out in her voice as she spoke next, "Yes, you're absolutely right Remus. Someone might truly need it for its _purposes_, how completely foolish and silly of me to keep it from someone who might actually benefit from it…unlike me. Let me just go get to returning that book right now for you now then, eh?"

She grumbled under breath starting to stand from her seat when she felt a hand grab her own. She looked down to see Remus looking up at her with pleading eyes, no longer having any amusement left in his eyes or that silly smirk pasted on his face, "Ariana..., if you're having those nightmares again…you would tell us wouldn't you?" His face looked pained as he stared at her waiting for her answer.

Ari felt her eyes widen slightly not quite knowing what to say at first, before finally managing to conjure up some form of words, "I – uh, umm what do you mean?" She stuttered.

Remus sighed, his shoulders sagging some, but he kept a firm hold of her hand in his, "Your nightmares. Have they come back?"

Aria turned her head to the side, not being able to look him in the eyes any longer, "No they haven't." She answered, her voice tight. Even she didn't believe her own voice, and she knew that he hadn't either.

"When did they start back up?"

Aria didn't answer. She only just shrugged her shoulders, still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Ariana?" He pressed. She briefly paused in her slight panic to wonder why he, _and only he_, only referred to her as Ariana and never as Aria or Ari like everyone else did..., but she quickly pushed the random thought away needing to concentrate on the conversation at hand.

The ravened haired brunette sighed, "They never went away...," She murmured barely above a whisper, knowing he would still be able to hear her anyways... with his acute hearing and all, thanks to his werewolf side.

Aria heard his soft gasp and finally turned to meet his eyes. He had a pained look wash over his face as he looked deep into her green eyes, "You've been having them every night since that summer...," He asked almost in disbelief, he frowned, "Blimey! That's coming up to two years in just a few months now Ariana!"

"It's not every night Remus...! Maybe one or two times a week...if that," She looked down for a moment before looking back up at him with wide eyes hesitating before finally saying in a weak voice, "Please don't tell anyone."

His eyebrows pulled down confused at her request, "W-what?" He stuttered.

"Don't tell anyone…please." She said again, "I don't want James, Sirius or Peter knowing about them."

Remus cringed at the thought of keeping such a big secret from his best mates, "Arian- Ariana…" He wavered, "I don't know if I can do that, James would kill me if he knew that I was keeping this from him – "

" – Please, just do this for me. Please!" She begged. "I never ask anything from you, ever! But please just do this one thing for me Remus...please!"

Remus sighed, groaning letting his head droop down to his chest in defeat, "…Okay, I won't tell," He paused before adding, "But you have to tell me what they're about."

Aria bit her tongue, "I can't."

"Why not?" He demanded, his temper flaring for a moment.

"I – I just can't," She struggled with her words, trying to figure out what was right to say… And more importantly, what she was willing to say, "I'm just not ready to tell anyone just yet…I just need some time before I can let anyone else in to what goes on in my head at night…"

Remus sat there, silent for a few minutes gathering what she had just said processing it through his own brain before stifling nodding his head, "All right. But I hope that when you are ready enough to talk to someone about this, that you feel that you can trust me enough to confide in me. I am your friend Ariana. And I'll always be here for you and I'll never judge you."

Ari gave him a half smile, hoping that what he had just said was really true, because part of her was doubting that what he said about judging her wasn't true if he were to ever find out about her being a Seer.

* * *

**Well there's that chapter! Remus is getting closer and closer to finding things out! Do you guy's think he's going to find out her Seer secret soon, or do you think Aria will be able to keep it hidden from him still…? And what about James and Sirius, do you think they'll find out soon as well, or do you think it'll be a while? And Peter…?**

**Anyways, this chapter was a tricky one for me to write, I would write a section that delete it all not liking it one bit, but I think I finally managed to get to where I liked it! And please if there's any major mistakes here in this chapter like spelling or grammar or anything please point it out to me! :)**

**But remember to REVIEW! Your reviews give me the motivation to keep writing! And I always love it when you guys give me your input and ideas for future chapters to what you would like or hope to happen! So keep those REVIEWS coming!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had now been two weeks since her conversation with Remus, and she's been avoided him at all cost since! To say it was easy would definably be a lie…, Remus and her had all the same exact classes, so during the school hours made it almost impossible to avoid conversation from him, but she had managed to not direct it to that one certain topic that she didn't want to be brought up. And then he was also usually in the library when she and Lily would enter causing her to quickly walk out telling Lily to go on without her and to tell him if he had asked where she was to say that she had decided to stay in the Common Room tonight instead… even meals were getting difficult for her now. He; James; Sirius; and Peter always ate around the same time as she did and she would always catch him staring at her with a look full of worry and if she wasn't mistaken a little bit of hurt as well…

And in all honestly it wasn't Ariana's intention to hurt Remus's feelings in anyway…it's just that she wasn't ready to speak about any of this to anyone besides Lily and Severus. She was too scared of the judgment she might receive if she were to be honest about what has been going on with her and what she was really hiding…

"Are you all right Ariana? You seem tense today." She heard Severus say from beside her as they made their way up to the library.

"Yes…I'm all right…" She replied back dully turning the corner with him.

"Come now Ari, don't give me that. I know you too well to know that there is something that's on your mind that's bothering you." The Slytherin said back with a knowing look.

Aria sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly in her walk, granting defeat towards him, "Yea you do…" She muttered scrunching up her face as they reached the far-end of the library and made their way to the far corner close to the restricted section where not many students went.

"So what is it then?"

"Well…," She started turning her head to look out the window admiring the school grounds from the height that they were at in the castle, "I know James and the others are getting more suspicious of what I'm keeping from them, and I think Remus is getting close to the truth now…" She paused in mid-sentence, "I had accidently left a book here in the library while he was sitting with me, and it was a book about dreams and the future, and night terrors…and then he had asked if I was still having the nightmares that I was having the summer before third year."

"Did you answer him?" Severus asked instantly, not even missing a beat.

"Well, I tried avoided answering, but I felt like he was trapping me into answering the questions!"

"So he now knows you're still having the nightmares then?"

"Yes," She groaned throwing her head into the library desk, "And that's frightening to me Sev! You're the only one who I've told that the nightmares are still occurring, and what some of them are even about…not even Lily knows this stuff because I don't want her worrying over rubbish things to worry over! She worries enough about my '_security_' as it is…!"

Severus's lips twitched upwards feeling a small sense of pride knowing that he was the one that she felt she could safely confide in the easiest with when it came to her dreams and nightmares, knowing that he wouldn't judge or feel skirmish if she got into the more gory details of them. "What makes you assume that Lupin is close to figuring it out though Ari?"

"Well beside the point in knowing that my nightmares have never stopped now…, and he obviously is more than just a little curious as to why I was researching Divination and dreams that can foresee the future so much…! I mean blimely Severus, he's one of the smartest in our year, it won't take him long to put the pieces together if he's trying to. He's already looking into it!"

Severus sighed, "Yes I'll give it to him that he is one of the smarter ones in this school. But to put together that you're a," Severus leaned forward towards her across the small work table and lowered his voice just in case any other students were lingering around, "_Seer_, just seems beyond him in my opinion."

Ariana wasn't so convinced, "I don't know Severus…I just have this feeling that coming soon it's not going to be just you and Lily who know of my ability." She squirmed in her seat, "What if it gets out, and–and 'You-Know-Who' finds out?" She visibly paled at the thought, "You know better than anyone because of your mother that he is on the lookout for any true Seer's that are left…! If – if he were to e-ever find out, I just – "

" – He won't" She was interrupted by the lanky pale dark haired boy sitting across from her.

"But – " Ari started up again only to be halted once more by the Slytherin boy.

" – He won't Aria. Both Lily and I would never tell your secret to anyone, even if we were face to face with 'You-Know-Who' himself, we would not. Stop worrying over things that you won't ever need to worry over. You're safe, and you always will be with Lily and I beside you always looking out for you…"

Ariana heaved a breath knowing there was no point in arguing with the stubborn boy before her and only nodded her head in agreement with him. "But what about Remus?"

"Simple." Severus said pausing for a moment before continuing on, "Act as if nothing is out of the usual and continue on as normal. The less you act as if you're hiding something then the less that he and the rest of them will try to snoop for something that they are not meant to find."

Ari nodded her head taking in Severus' words realizing how simple and right they seemed. "All right, yes I suppose doing that will work…yea, it should!" She looked up and grinned at her friend before reaching over to one of the books they had pulled out about 'Future Dreams' and began her reading for the day. But in the back of her mind she wondered if this new plan would work, or if it would come off weird since she had been acted odd around him the past couple weeks…?

HP/HP/HP/HP

During dinner Ariana had snuck a few glances over at Remus; her brother and the rest of the Marauders and made a spilt decision that she would speak to Remus after dinner about her behavior towards him recently.

With a nod towards Lily Aria stood from her seat and made her way quietly towards the Marauders' and tapped Remus on the shoulder clearing her throat as he turned his head to look up at her, surprised that she was even this willingly close to him right.

"Hi Remus…" Aria started out, biting the inside of her cheek before continuing on, "Do you think we could go and talk…? After you finish eating and all?"

Remus gulped down the remaining food he had left in his mouth, swallowing it in a heap before nodding his head, "Yea…yes, of course Ariana. I'm down right now, if you're ready?"

Aria smiled hesitantly, "Are you sure? I could wait a few more minutes if you want to finish, I don't mind?"

Remus quickly wiped his mouth with a napkin nodding his head and got up to stand, "No, it's quite all right, are you ready?" He asked her and she only just nodded her head as he waved his hand forward for her to lead the way, and she did just that. They both ignored the curious and off looks they were getting from the rest of the boys and quickly and quietly made their way out of the Great Hall and into the empty corridors of the school.

They both stay silent for a few minutes before Aria stopped in her walking and bit her lip looking down at the stone floor, "I just…I just really wanted to apologize for the way I've been treated you these past few weeks Remus…," She started as she took a deep breath and looked back up to the boy in front of her now, "It's just now that you know of my nightmares still continuing on from third year…I just didn't know how to react around and you, and I was scared… – "

"Scared of what exactly?" He asked, interrupting her.

Aria groaned throwing her head back in frustration, "I don't know Remus! I was just scared okay! It's not like anyone knows of them besides Lily and Severus, and to have you find out just like that was nerve-racking to me! How was I supposed to know that you would for sure keep your word of not telling James; Sirius and Peter about them…I just panic Remus, and because of that I thought that if I kept my distance meant that you would leave it alone and not bring it up at all…"

"Ariana, you should know that I would never betray your trust. Even if your brother is one of my best friends, I still wouldn't do that to you because you are as well – "

"I am?"

Remus raised his eyebrows and huffed, "Ariana, we've know each other for four years now, we study together at least two to three times a week, and I spend a few weeks over at yours and James' every summer during the holidays, and before you say so, no it's not just to spend time with James, it's also to see you as well. You mean a lot to me Ariana, more then you probably realize."

Aria felt her heart speed up at his words, and felt even guiltier for ignoring him, "Oh Remus…" She sighed, walking the few steps forward to him to wrap her arms around his waist leaning into his chest, "You mean so much to me as well, and I'm so, so, sooooo sorry for avoiding you and making you feel unwanted in anyway…." She leaned further into his chest as his arms wrapped around her gently and almost hesitantly, "Do you think you can find it in yourself to forgive me for being a complete and utter arse to you?"

Remus chuckled against Ariana's head tightening his arms slightly, "Is that even a question to ask Potter?"

Aria smiled, "Thank you Remus, not just for forgiving me, but for also keeping my secret. It means a lot to me," she mumbled into his chest leaving Remus to feel the vibrations of her voice shudder into him before she lifted her head to look up into Remus bright blue eyes with the flacks of amber in them and shrugged her shoulders. As Aria stared up into Remus eyes she began to feel the pull at her brain, the pull and ringing that was telling her that a vision was fast approaching. Ari's eyes widen slighting and she smiled at Remus trying to keep a calm and cool collected face on as she stepped out of his arms, "I'm going to go check if Lily and Severus are done with their meals yet."

And with that Aria quickly spun on her heel walking her way down the corridor, not paying any mind to the confused concern look on Remus's face as she went. He had noticed her small intake of breath and the wince on her face, and his gut was telling him to follow and make sure she was all right. James would never forgive him if he knew that he just Ariana walk away when she could possibly be hurt and worse yet, Remus would never forgive himself either…!

HP/HP/HP/HP

Aria, as soon as she turned the corner from Remus she began running her way up to Gryffindor Tower, hoping she would be able to make it there and into her dormitory before the vision fully took over. She was up to the fourth floor when she doubled over falling into the stairs in pain from the amplified ringing and intensified pain shooting through her brain causing her to temporarily see stars.

Aria huffed squeezing her eyes shut trying to gather herself reaching out for the railing of the staircase to help pull herself up. Once she was steadily back up on her feet she made it up the last few steps to the fifth floor corridor and tumbled into the hallway splattering right in the middle of the hall and crawling slowly to the wall to try and help her stand once more.

She knew now that there wasn't enough time to get to the privacy and safety of her room, and the Room of Requirement was still too far from where she was…her best shot now, was to try and find an empty classroom; lock and soundproof it.

But first thing was first, she would have to be able to actually get to _said classroom_, which was proving to be a bit difficult a t the moment.

She leant up against the cold stone wall pushing her head against the cold blocks as she got back up to her feet trying to cool her temperature down, hoping the cooling affect would buy her some time. "Aria…?" She faintly heard, but wasn't paying attention, not till she felt a hand touch her shoulder and turn her head towards whoever it was. "Merlin Ariana! Here, put your arm around my shoulders, we have to get to an empty classroom! Oh gosh, this is already an awful one…come on Aria, you can do this!" She heard the encouraging words of her best girl friend come from beside her.

Aria only numbly nodded her head and sluggishly moved her feet along with the redhead as she leant most of her weight onto her friend. "Lily…not much…time." She slurred out as they rounded a corner.

"Shh…" Lily hushed her tightening her grip on the slightly younger and darker haired girl, "It's going to be fine, don't you worry."

"Lily?" Both girls stop moving. Frozen in their steps at hearing the voice behind them. "Is that Ariana?"

"Ahh…sorry, can't talk right now Remus, things to do! Yes, so see you in the common room, yea?" Lily rushed out as she began to tug Ariana's limp body with her.

Remus frowned staring at the way Ariana was leaning onto Lily in a way that she couldn't even support herself, "What's wrong with Ariana?" he asked taking a few long strides towards the duo whose back were facing them.

"Nothing!" Lily hissed, "Nothing at all, now please Remus, just leave us be, we have important things we need to discus." Lily more or so growled out feeling her stress levels raise just really wanting and needing to get her best friend into the safety of a classroom, and Remus was prolonging that!

"No." Remus growled back in a dark tone shocking both him and Lily, "Something is clearly wrong with Ariana, and I won't be leaving till I know what it is! W – " He paused as he heard a groan come from her, "She needs to be taken to the Hospital Wing,"

"No she doesn't!" Lily all but screamed, as she began to move again still under Ariana's weight, beginning to struggle with the pressure...sure her friend was much smaller then her when it came to height, which then also meant her weight was lighter then her's as well, but that didn't mean that Lily was qualified to haul around an extra hundred pounds that easily.

"Lily…" Remus growled out in a warning, not understanding why the usually cool collected redheaded (unless it came to James Potter) wasn't seeing that Ariana was clearly in need of the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey.

"Lils, its…its coming…" Aria moaned out, "No. Time…let him...let him help."

Lily gaped at her, "Ariana yo – "

"No…please. …just do it…"

Lily closed her eyes, squeezing them shut tightly before nodding her head at her best friend, "Well you heard her Remus, if you're going to help, then come over here and help me get her into that abandoned classroom right there." She ordered tilting her head towards the door about twenty feet ahead of them.

Remus gawked, still not believing that Lily wasn't taken her to Madam Pomfrey, "Why aren't we taking her to the Hospital Wing? She is in obvious need of it Lily!"

"You'll find out soon enough Remus! Just _please_," Lily's voice turned desperate and pleading, "_Please_, just help me get her into the classroom, and then you'll find out why we can't take her to the Hospital Wing…please Remus, I'm begging you."

Remus was reluctant and felt really against not taking Aria to the Hospital Wing, but nodded his head anyways and came to Ariana's other side and immediately took her from Lily's arms swooping her up into his own and up to his chest, having Lily lead the rest of the way to the deserted classroom to open the door for him. As soon as all three of them where in the room Lily pulled her wand out and placed a locking and sound locking charm on the room and then transformed a few of the old desk and chairs into soft pillows and blankets and motioned with her hand to Remus to set Aria down there. He did so silently even though he was still unsure of the whole thing.

As soon as Aria was set down on to the blankets and pillows her body began to jerk violently. Remus immediately went to reach for Lily shout halted him, "No, don't touch her, it could interrupt the vision!"

Remus's eyebrows pulled together, "Interrupt the vision…Lily it's looks as if she's having a seizure, you can't be serious!"

"I know, but trust me on this. I've been though it many times with her now, and this is a more intense one then her usual ones…but still you mustn't interrupt it!"

Remus fumed, "What exactly is happening Lily?"

"Like you haven't put it together by now Remus?" Lily scoffed her eyebrows drawing down, "Why do you think she ran out of the library that one day?" She paused letting Remus remember that day, "And then why she was so tense about you knowing which book she accidently left behind..."

"I-I don't understand…?" Remus spluttered.

"Yes you do Remus. Just use your head." Lily demanded, as she kneeled next to the still shaking Ariana.

But before Remus could speak, Ari's eyes shot open but instead of her normal bright green eyes that usually shone through was now replace with pure white glazed over eyes. "_The lady with the wicked cruel laugh…black hair, so much black curly hair…protects thy master, seeking the answers that they know not. Being punished by her hand are one's that have defied her master three times over and lived to tell the tale, given birth to a baby boy as the seventh month dies…they will forever hold her mark, never truly there, but never truly gone, the torture curse lingers in their limbs."_ It was quiet for a moment and everything was still, too still. Ariana's body had stopped its shaking the moment her eyes had opened, but Remus had a feeling that this wasn't over yet…

And he was right.

Aria's body then arched in an inhuman way and a scream that could only imitate someone in the most immense pain erupted from her throat as she convulsed and contracted against the blankets she lay on, clawing at the pillows and beating on the blankets with her fist. Then it was all over. And then she laid there breathing in heavily from the ordeal she just went through, her eyes closed not even flickering to notice the world or two people around her.

Remus was extremely pale by the time the ordeal was over with, then turned his body towards Lily, "What the bloody hell was that!" he screamed, not even caring that his voice was raising above its usual steady tone.

Lily cleared her throat holding her head high as she pushed some of Ari's hair out of her face not letting Remus's tone get to her in one bit, "That was Aria's gift."

"Y-you call t-that a gift!?" Remus stumbled out.

Lily's eyes harden, "Yes Remus, that was her gift." She paused to look up at the boy, "Her Seer gift."

"W-wh-w…" Remus couldn't even get his words or thoughts together.

"Yes Remus, she is a Seer, and that's why she reacted so badly to your words that one day in the library. And yes, this is the thing she has been hiding from James and the rest of you boys…"

"But…but why hide it from James?" He asked finally be able to speak again, "That's her brother, her twin!"

Lily sighed, "Because Remus, whatever James is told is then told to you and Sirius, and even Peter sometimes…"

He felt offended, "So she doesn't think we're trustworthy?"

"It's not you or Sirius that she doesn't trust – "

"So it's Peter then?" Lily only nodded, "What's he done that had made him so untrustworthy to her?"

"It's not what he's done, but what he is going to do?"

Remus stiffened up more so at that, "And what is it that he is going to do?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders looking back down at her best friend as color began to appear back in her cheeks now, "I don't know, she never told me what it is that he does, just that she was going to change it…but for now it was better off if all of you didn't know that she was a Seer, that it was safer…"

"Safer…?"

"Remus, you do remember that 'You-Know-Who' is on the lookout for anyone with any information about any true Seers left, especially if they are pureblood. Imagine what would happen if the wrong person was to find out about Ariana – "

"She'd be most sought after by him…"

"Yes. And even more so, not only is she from just the Potter bloodline but also the Warren bloodline. Those are two powerful ancient pureblood families, and both of those lines have been known to have powerful Seers in the past, especially the Warren bloodline."

"How does James or her parents not know of – of this?"

"Her first Seer vision didn't come till our first year…"

Remus hummed, "And she trusted you the most, because you are her best friend?"

Lily titled her head at him, "Well that…and because I was there to whiteness the first vision, and together she and I figured out what was happening and why it happened."

Remus looked down at the still heavily breathing Ariana, "And now what do we do?"

"Now we wait."

HP/HP/HP/HP

It took a good hour or so before Ariana finally came too and around. And after she finally did Lily; Remus and she all sat down and talked things through. After much persuasion on both Ari's and Lily's part Remus finally promised he wouldn't tell James or Sirius about her Seer Gift, even though he still believed it was for the best that they both knew. He knew that James and Sirius would never betray her even if it meant their lives. But it wasn't his secret to tell, and if Aria wished it to not be tell, then he wouldn't tell...he knew he wouldn't want someone doing that to him with his most kept secret, so he would respect Ariana and her wish for it to be kept from her brother and Sirius for now. Even if he did wish she would change her mind and reconsider on telling them.

* * *

**All right that was a very intense chapter for me to write, I didn't really expect to have Remus find out this soon, but I was just writing and it just came out like that…so yea! And you guys got to see some more Severus in this chapter and how Ariana really does trust him and tends to tell him the more gory details of her visions then she does Lily because she doesn't want to upset Lily…And there was a lot more Lily in this chapter as well :), I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**If there's any major mistakes please let me know :) **

**So any guesses on who that vision was about, and what it was about...?**

**Oh….and maybe there will be romance and jealousy happening very soon…? Hmmm who knows…? And does Remus soon feel that Ari should know of his furry problem since he now knows her deep dark secret? **


End file.
